The Queen's Guard Dog
by StrangeHappenings
Summary: Ciel gets a letter from the Queen concerning some strange deaths that the Scottland yard can't seem to solve. As as last resort the yard turns to Sherlock Holmes but he is quickly kicked off the scene literally by Sebastian. Sherlock wants to know what it is about this case that has everyone stumped but a 14yr old kid. Ciel just wants to solve the case. Pairings: Undecided
1. We have a Case

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter One – We have a Case

POV Sebastian

"Young Master?" I knocked on the door to his study holding the cake he wanted as well as a letter from the queen.

"Come in Sebastian." He was sitting at his desk as usual.

"I have brought your cake and a letter from the Queen." He instantly looked up at the letter I was holding.

"Read it to me Sebastian." He order and began to eat his cake.

**My Dear Earl,**

** I hope you are in good health my Earl. You see I have recently heard about a string of murders in London. My staff, tell me that everyone is in a state of panic. The yard is getting nowhere and based on what people are saying this could be one of your cases. I wish for this case to be solved quickly. Good luck my dear Earl.**

** The Queen**

"I see, get the car ready we will solve this case quickly so I can finish my paperwork."

**Meanwhile with Sherlock**:

POV John Watson

"John I'm bored! GET ME A CASE!" Sherlock yelled probably because Lestrade has everyone in the yard in looking for this serial killer luckily for Sherlock, Lestrade called me about ten minutes ago. Lestrade said they have no leads and the press is beginning to point fingers.

"I have a case for you. Lestrade just called you're on the serial killer case." He instantly brightened up pulled me into a quick hug than run out of the flat.


	2. It isn't your Case

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Two – It Isn't Your Case

POV John Watson

"We are out of ideas, the bodies are always cut up beyond recognition. Their hearts and two rib bones are always removed, probably trophies. Nothing else was removed from the body." Lestrade informed us. Sherlock looked positively thrilled to have a case and seeing as it has the yard stumped he wanted to solve it just to make them look like morons.

"I see, are the bodies at Bart's?" Sherlock questioned already beginning to hail a cab.

"No, some one called The Undertaker took the bodies saying it was to complicated for Bart's. We asked him why he thinks that but all he did was laugh."

"I see where did he take the bodies?" Sherlock asked, about to get into a cab.

"A place called The Undertaker." Lestadre said as Sherlock and I got into the cab.

"Take us to The Undertaker." Sherlock told the cabbie.

"I'll follow." Lestrade said just before I closed the door.

**One short car ride later **

"It's a bit strange looking isn't it?" I asked then out of nowhere a boy wearing an eye patch and dressing in blue exited the building he looked at us for a second before just watching the building as if expecting something.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked him.

"Doesn't matter." Then the sign that said, 'The Undertaker' fell down and a loud laugh could be heard from outside the alley in which the strange shop was located. After the sign fell down the boy walked back inside. We followed him in to find a man dressed like a butler and some one laughing on the floor. I am assuming he's The Undertaker.

"Ah, young Earl your butler is a funny man. Anyway I see you have brought Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson and the funny detective."

"How did you know our names?" Sherlock stepped forward clearing trying to deduce the boy, his butler and The Undertaker.

"I didn't expect them to follow me inside." The boy scoffed.

"We were told that the bodies from the recent string of murders were brought here." Sherlock said but this time the boy tensed.

"It isn't your case anymore." The boy said holding up a letter with the royal seal on it.

"You're the Queen's Guard Dog! You're only a child!" Lestrade yelled clearly recognizing the seal.

"I am not a child. I am head of my family. I run a company and I am the Queen's Guard Dog. As such you should know when I am given a case it becomes my case. Meaning everyone who is currently working on the case stops what they are doing and hands it over to me." His voice was cold, calculating and probably one of the few people who can challenge Sherlock.

"You're just an angry little boy. No one outside of your very limited circle respects you. You have a fiancée, blonde annoying. You want revenge for your parents but you know that it'll probably never happen. You distance yourself from everyone in an attempt to protect them but you have people you trust to carry one certain tasks. You smell slightly of opium but do not smoke so one of your friends or associates must. Also you carry a gun, you know how to use it too. Tell me did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock was being his normal sociopathic self, pissing people off.

"You are wrong about almost everything. People fear the power I posses because when I am involved the law can be bent. I want revenge but I will get it. I distance myself because they aren't useful. My pawns carry out every task that I can't be seen doing or I don't have the time to do. The only things you got right were my annoying blonde fiancée, my pawn who has an opium den and that I know how to use a gun. You are pathetic, no wonder the yard hires you." He was smug and Sherlock had, had enough.

"I'm pathetic! Your what 14, you think you can solve a case that the yard can't just because you have a letter! I'd like to see you try!" Sherlock yelled and Lestrade seemed to freak out.

"Sherlock! That letter is from The Queen he can do anything he wants. Let it go." Lestrade tried to reason with Sherlock but it only made him want to solve this case even more. Sherlock is the type of person who if you tell not to do something will only make them want to do it more.

"Young Earl do you wish for the information now or when company leave?" The Undertaker asked.

"I can take care of them." The butler said suddenly looking very intimidating.

"No Sebastian, if they wish to see why they can't solve this case we might as well let them stay. But know when you die it is because of your foolishness." The boy said and sat down on a coffin.


	3. Another One Dead

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Three – Another One Dead

POV Ciel

"Young Earl do you wish for the information now or when company leaves?" The Undertaker asked.

"I can take care of them." Sebastian stated, smirking slightly not that anyone but the Undertaker and I could see it. Though it dad make him look rather intimidating.

"No, Sebastian if they wish to see why they can't solve this case we might as well let them stay. But know that when you die it's because of your own foolishness." I said as I sat somewhat comfortably on a coffin.

"Lately my customers have been incomplete." He was giggling and stood behind me, "You see their hearts are missing." He placed his hand over my heart just like when the Jack the Ripper case, "Also the ribs are broken all of them but the last two are taken. All of them are torn and ripped apart but I make them beautiful again. It reminds me of the Jack the Ripper case. If I remember correctly that case ended poorly for you, Young Earl." He quickly withdrew his hands after finishing his explanation.

"I see. What else do you know?" Sherlock, the pathetic detective asked.

"Now The Earl allowed you to listen but if you want information you'll have to pay for it." The Undertaker was smirking and giggling, this combination made most people at least flinch but Sherlock had no response. He's used to what most people would call strange or creepy.

"Money is not an issue." I smirked at his ignorance.

"I have no need for the Queen's coin. There is only one thing I crave." The Undertaker was chuckling and Sherlock figured out it somewhat quickly.

"What a joke?"

"No, no, no Laughter! I crave laughter." He moved towards Sherlock moving what I assumed were his hands together.

"Just tell them." I said wanting to see how they would react to the Undertaker's new information which was most likely about The Underworld.

"Alrighty then, none of them were scheduled to die. Also nothing is said to connect the victims all of them lead different lives but died in the same manor. Lastly their souls were taken." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Ridiculous! You're all idiots or insane!" Sherlock reacted badly; as for John Watson he just sat there probably just thinking about how this was all a dream. Then Lestrade, he's a detective and has probably heard of my cases.

"Yes, they were stolen I want to say it was a demon but that doesn't seem right." He muttered to himself before going back to work. Sebastian and I started leave but a sharp noise from Detective Lestrade's phone stopped all of us.

"There's been another dead body. This one was found in an abandoned warehouse." He announced.

"Sebastian, take us there." I ordered but before Sebastian could do anything Lestrade spoke up.

"I also have to go the crime scene. It doesn't matter whose case it is I have to be there." I don't know why he is saying this. I've to many crime scenes before and the police just move aside, that's how it works.

"My lord?" Sebastian looked unsure as well.

"My orders stand." We quickly got into the car and Sebastian drove off.

**In Lestrade's Car shortly after Ciel and Sebastian left:**

POV Lestrade

"Who is The Earl exactly?" Dr. Watson asked still about nervous about the whole case.

"He's the Queen's Guard Dog… Basically take Sherlock's Brother, Mycroft add need for revenge, and then add a butler that can kill with silverware and mix in pawns located all over the world. That's who Ciel Phantomhive is." I answered with strange chill in my voice.

"What is the Queen's Guard Dog?" Sherlock asked tone even but he was still thinking about what The Undertaker said.

"When you're in training to become an officer they tell you a story about the Phantomhive household. It says that they have served the crown for ages but not publicly… Well at least not to anyone who doesn't need to know. The Queen's Guard Dog, sniffs out who ever the Queen tells him to. You see there is a second part of the story that most people don't find out about until they meet Ciel or work one of his cases. There was a case a while back about four years ago, young girls who inherited money were being kidnapped. There was this one girl he name was Emma, beautiful girl, the last time anyone saw her was at a party for her 20th birthday. I was there because her father had ordered police protection. We don't know how it happened but she went to the bathroom and never came back. Three days later I saw her at the store with two kids. The kids were both blonde and blue eyed but Emma, she had black hair and brown eyes. They weren't her kids so I confronted her and she claimed her name was Alice. Another three days later, all our case files were taken and burned. The disappearances stopped and everyone was cursing the Phantomhive name. Around the same time the press wrote an article saying how the kidnapped girls died and another soul was placed in their body. I don't place much stock in the media but it made a lot more sense that way. Emma was strong and she knew who she was. The girl I met at the store wasn't Emma." By the time I finished my story we had arrived at the crime scene, Ciel and Sebastian were already at the yellow tape.

POV Ciel

"Let us through." I said with a growl in my throat.

"This isn't a place for little boys and their butlers, this is a crime scene." The woman by the yellow tape said.

"I said, let us through," I held up The Queen's letter.

"Sally just let him through that letter is from The Queen." Lestrade said and Sally did as she was told but still grumbled about a freak and little boys. Sherlock and Watson followed us into the crime scene.

I've seen bloody crime scenes before but this was surreal even knowing that it was probably a demon's handy work.

"Sebastian there is blood on the ceiling, how does some one get blood on the ceiling?" I asked my hands shaking slightly despite my attempts to control them.

"It is very easy if one knows how. I find myself agreeing with The Undertaker, this isn't a demon's work at least not alone. Though a reaper was probably involved and since it parallels the Jack the Ripper case we might want to speak to… Grell." He clearly didn't want to have anything to do with Grell and neither do I but he may prove useful or at the very least a punching bag for Sebastian.

"It's a woman about 17 yrs of age. It looks like a fast moving blade was used to cut her up also there are cuts that aren't as deep perhaps torture."

"You are focusing on the wrong thing, the question isn't who is she is, or how she got here. No, the real question is what killed her and how to deal with the killer" I explained, not that I expect him to understand. "Now Sebastian is it possible that we could speak to some one other than Grell?" I shivered slightly mostly because of Grell's behavior and need to disobey all laws of anatomy.

"What do you mean it's about what killed her! That is the only thing we know!" Sherlock was official distracting me.

"Sebastian, Mr. Holmes is distracting me… Remove him from the scene. Dr. Watson might as well go with him so remove them both from my sight."

"Yes my lord." It was a strange sight to see. Sebastian picked Sherlock up by the collar of his jacket and dragged him off the scene. I followed only to see Sebastian kicking Sherlock in the ribs when he tried to re-enter the crime scene.

"Sebastian do you know of anyone other than Grell that can give us information?" I asked already knowing the answer

"It is possible if you get Mr. Holmes to accept what he can not see he may have an idea but that is unlikely. Though it would be better to speak to someone who actually knows something about what we are dealing with. Grell or Prince Soma's servant would be the best option."

"Invite Lau over for tea I want to know if he's heard something. If he has nothing then we shall contact Grell."

"Yes my lord"


	4. Uninvited Guests

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Four – Uninvited Guests

POV John Watson

"Sherlock! Do you know why there is a man smoking opium in our flat!" I just woke up ten minutes ago. Sherlock was already up mostly because this case was interesting and kept him entertained and I'm not sure what is worse a bored Sherlock or an entertained Sherlock. "It's to bloody early for this." I muttered under my breath.

"I don't have time for stupid people! Go away!" He yelled not even bothering to leave the kitchen, which by now is probably a disaster zone.

"It's quite alright, we are only the pawns waiting to moved into check." The strange man said as if that explained everything. Pawns yes that makes perfect sense! I thought to myself more annoyed than anything else.

"How did you get in here?" I asked concerned with how they broke in and Sherlock didn't notice. He notices everything…

"The door, it was open. Isn't that right Ran Mao." The girl apparently Ran Mao said nothing.

"So you just walked in here and Sherlock didn't notice?"

"That is what I said isn't it, Ran Mao?" He was still smoking and Ran Mao…still said nothing. Does she just not talk? And what is with this indirect way of talking?

"Who are you exactly?"

"You weren't paying attention were you, I already said that we are pawns waiting to be moved into check." He sighed as if I should have known the answer… Great just what I need some one else who assumes I can keep up with them when they make no sense.

"I meant your names." Who are these people…

"Then why didn't you say," You have to be kidding me, "I am Lau and this Ran Mao." He pulled Ran Mao closer- if possible - to him.

"I- Nevermind, Sherlock!" No one should ever be forced to solve riddles half awake.

"WHAT IS IT JOHN! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOVLING A MURDER CASE!" He yelled coming into the room holding a… chainsaw? Didn't Sherlock say a fast moving blade was used to cut up the girl. Now he has a chainsaw… Great now I'm starting to make deductions.

"Why do you have chainsaw?" I am beginning to wonder if Sherlock was actually a psychopath instead of a high functioning sociopath.

"John, we have talked about this. DON'T INTRUPT ME FOR STUPID THINGS!" It's like living with a five year old… a very dangerous five year old who is holding a chainsaw… this is going to end badly…

"Sherlock, you are holding a chainsaw I think that is momentarily more important than Lau over there smoking opium and the murder case. For the moment anyway."

"Do you not listen when I speak! The girl! John the girl! She was killed by a blade, knife, saw! Something that cut her up quickly and while she was still alive based off the amount of blood she lost!" He was waving a chainsaw around as he ranted about how this girl was murder. Where did he get a chainsaw anyway? Who in their right mind gives Sherlock Holmes a chainsaw?

"Ran Mao weren't we supposed to meet the Earl today?" Lau asked Ran Mao who just looked at him… Still not saying anything.

"You! Why did the Earl send you his pawns!" Great just what I needed, an angry Sherlock with a chainsaw and making chess references.

"The Earl didn't send us we were just visiting and now we're leaving. You will us again Mr. Holmes and your doctor." Lau and Ran Mao left leaving Sherlock in the middle of his temper tantrum alone with me.

"Tea?" I asked and Sherlock throw the chainsaw on the table.

"Get dressed John we need information."

**Later at Phantomhive Manor:**

POV Ciel

"You show up when you are uninvited but when I actually invite you, you're late! Can you explain that?" I asked my voice laced with irritation.

"We had some one else to visit my lord." Lau said calmly as he smoked that disgusting smelling drug.

"Sebastian, open a window I'm suffocating in this air."

"Earl, do you not wish to know who I was visiting with?" Lau was smirking more than usually this could go either way…

"Not originally but since you brought it up I would like to know why you were late."

"Mr. Holmes and his doctor."

"I see, what have you found out." It seems Lau has proved useful once again.

"Mr. Holmes is attempting to figure out what cut up the dead girl. His doctor is practical but has no control over Holmes. If you wish to take them down start with Holmes." I see Holmes is the lynch pin.

"Anything else Lau?"

"Yes… Wait what are we taking about?" And now he's not so useful.

"Never mind… Sebastian, we have no other choice, contact Grell." I ordered before I left the room leaving Lau to find his own way out.

**In a Dark Alley Way:**

POV NO ONE

The girl's legs were shaking threatening to give out beneath her as she tried to jump the fence standing between her and her escape. Her dress was in pieces, her high heels were in a gutter somewhere and she was scratched up from running.

There were two figures behind her, their faces hidden in the shadows of the alley. Not that she would survive to tell anyone about how she was murdered or who did it. Her life was at its end and her attempts to escape were pointless. Her killers laughed as they began.

One of them grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her off the fence. She fell down with a sickening crack. Her shoulder was pointing out at an awkward angle probably broken. The figures continued to laughed at her pain as they watched her scream.

She was scared and crying as they came closer. One of them had a sword in hand. The sword was raised it to her face and was used to mark her. Her blood stained the floor and her but the attackers could care less.

She was screaming but no one came to help her, no one cared about her. She wanted to live but she knew somewhere deep down she would die and she tried to get up. It only made her bleed faster as her killers laughed at her pathetic attempt.

She began to cough up blood as she finally realized she was beyond the point of help she was already dead. Her eyes slowly fell shut as she lost awareness. The second figure held something that sounded like a propeller and began to mutilate the girl's already dead corpse.


	5. Grell

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Five – Grell

POV Mycroft Holmes

"Do you have any idea the trouble you two are causing!" I yelled at my brother and Dr. Watson. Messing with the Phantomhive family was beyond idiotic, even for them! Why do they always ignore what people tell them!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sherlock lied, not that it did any good. I have always been able to tell when he was lying.

"You know damn well what this is about! The Earl Ciel Phantomhive, The Queen's Guard Dog! You can't interfere with his cases!" I was beyond angry at this point. They were messing with a kid with way too much power and a butler that is quite possibly invincible.

"And why can't I?" Sherlock asked, clearly not grasping just how important and powerful the Phantomhive family is. Though what truly disturbs me is his complete disregard for his and Dr. Watson's safety.

"The Earl Ciel Phantomhive has more influence over the government that I do. His butler takes down anyone the Earl deems necessary. The law literally doesn't apply to anyone with the last name of Phantomhive and it extends to his servants. They are not to be opposed and you can't take a case that The Queen has given him. Sherlock he controls the underworld! Your homeless network have nothing on the Earl." Sherlock is a genius but stubborn beyond belief. Getting him to believe that there is some one who has more contacts, more power and more influence is not only going to be difficult it's going to be damn near impossible. God I want cake.

"If the law doesn't apply to him then he could easily get away with murder." Dr. Watson said

"No! You can't just accuse him of murder!" I said completely stunned that they would even try to bring the Earl down. Then again this Sherlock…

"I see." Sherlock's phone received a text, he smirked before, "Goodbye Mycroft, I have a murder to solve."

"Sherlock!" I yelled after him and Dr. Watson but it was no use they were long gone.

"Why do I even bother," I mutter before I began to work.

POV Grell

"Young Master, the girl was tortured to death. Small shallow cuts were made so she would slowly bleed out. Then after she was already dead her body was mutilated." Sebby explained to that brat of master of his. Why isn't he paying attention to me! I'm way more interesting than that dead human or his brat of a master!

"She looks pretty, so much red. It suits her!" I tried to link my arm with Bassie's but he just pushed me away, "How rude." I mutter as I dusted myself off.

"Freaks here!" Some woman by the crime scene tape yelled.

"Mr. Holmes, why are you here?" The brat asked a…

"OHHH! What a handsome man!" I couldn't help but yelled at the Mr. Holmes.

"Who exactly are you." He asked coldly and it reminded me of Will. Oh so many handsome men!

"I'm Grell! And" I instantly posed with my death ur… scissors, "I'm a shinigami!"

"What is a shine a game?" The less attractive man with Mr. Holmes asked.

"IT'S SHINIGAMI!" I yelled but before I could finish Bassie rudely pushed me again! This is no way to treat a lady such as myself!

"They reap the souls of the dead." That brat said, if only he was dead I could have Sebastian! And this Mr. Holmes!

"They as in more that one?" Mr. Holmes asked, ah his voice is almost as beautiful as him!

"Thousands in fact." Sebby said, why are they both ignoring me!

"Bassie why are you ignoring me! And why are both of you not even looking at me!" I whined trying to get at least one of them to look at me.

"We are at a crime scene I am examining the dead body and any clue that will lead us to her killer." Sherlock said not even looking up at me!

"That's no reason to ignore me! How rude!"

"Sherlock you do realize that Grell is hitting on you." The less attractive one informed Sherlock.

"I am sorry, Grell was it." Finally he notices me!

"Yes." I said eagerly.

"I am currently married to my work and I have no interest in anyone who is boring."

"He's not going to leave you alone just because of that." Bassie told Sherlock… He needs a nickname, Lock? No. Sher? No. Sherly!

"Bassie is right Sherly. I'm n- AAH!" Some one pulling my hair interrupted me.

"Grell Sutcliff, I have already taken your illegal modified death scythe and replaced it with scissors. I suspended you from taking any soul and gave you a years worth of paper work. I explicitly told you NOT to leave that desk until it was done Sutcliff. Now here you are in the company of that leech and humans while the paperwork still needs to be finished." I'm going to lose my scissors now…

"Will, I was just… um helping, yes helping them solve a murder, a death scythe was used to cut the victims up. They are such a pretty red." Yeah, I'm losing my scissors.

"Of course you were, scissors… Now Sutcliff." He threw me to the ground and tried to stomp on my face but I was already clinging to his leg,

"Will, don't take my scissors! Please Will, I'll do anything! Even a decades worth of paperwork!" I begged but Will seemed to ignore my pleas.

"Am I the only one concerned about how this is going to turn out?" The less attractive one, he was concerned about me! If only he was Sherly or Sebby… or just generally more attractive.

"I assure you, Doctor John Watson, that every thing done concerning Mr. Sutcliff is completely necessary."

"And who are you?"

"William T. Spears," I was trying to get slowly move away from Will but he saw me before I was able to fully sneak way.

POV Lestrade

This was supposed to be a crime scene; there is blood, crime tape even a mutilated dead body. What shouldn't be at my crime scene, is some guy in a suit trying to beat up a red head and Sherlock and Watson,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled, everyone turned to look at me… I tried to fake a smile as they all glared at me. This can't be good…


	6. Insanity

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Six – Insanity

POV Lestrade

We've been standing here for a good three minutes and they're still staring at me.

"Okay, what is going on? All of you have been staring at me for that past five minutes." I tried to keep my tone even since, yelling is what started this staring contest.

"Come Grell, we are leaving." The guy in the suit said as he grabbed a fist full of Grell's hair and began to drag him.

"I don't think-hehe- that would- hehe - be wise." Oh god it's that crazy undertaker.

"Undertaker…" The suited guy instantly released Grell's hair and stood at what I assume is attention. Do undertakers have a chain of command?

"Yes – hehe – William, I finally figured –hehe – out how my costumers were killed." He took a deep breath as if to steady his fits of laughter, before he continued, " All of them were cut up slowly till they died, then their soul was taken."

"Yes we knew that, do you have any new information Undertaker or are you just telling us what we already know?" Ciel Phantomhive asked harshly.

"Quite my little earl. Their souls were eaten then after the soul was gone a death scythe was used to mutilate the body. It wasn't a normal reap seeing as there was no soul, it became quite gory in nature." He finished and began to laugh with glee… I took two steps away from the laughing undertaker just to be safe. Then out of nowhere the guy with the suit, William I think threw Grell into a wall.

"Sutcliff where is it." His voice was dangerously low and he was holding… really long pruning sheers? To Sutcliff or Grell's neck,

"What Will! I don't know what you're talking about! Sherly! Bassie! Save me!" He yelled helplessly… This is insane; we're going to have another body on our hands if this continues!

"William drop the really long pruning shears or I will be forced to arrest you." I said my hand on my gun just in case.

"Detective Lestrade you will do no such thing. Let Mr. Spears finish his business involving Mr. Sutcliff!" Phantomhive ordered me and I had no choice but to stand down.

"Your illegally modified death scythe Sutcliff where is it." He ordered pressing the pruning sheers closer to Grell Sutcliff's - I guess - neck.

"You took it Will! You locked it up and said I wasn't getting it back! YOU DIDN'T LOSE IT! WILL DON'T TELL ME YOU LOST MY LOVELY RED DEATH SCYTHE!" He yelled towards the end, looking unnervingly similar to a mother who was just informed that their child had gone missing.

"No, Sutcliff I did not _lose_ your hideously modified death scythe. It is far more probable that some one figured out were I locked it up and stole it. Do you know any one who would be foolish enough to do that." William pressed the pruning shears harder into Grell's neck. Blood began to slowly trickle down his neck and his shirt became speckled with his blood.

"I DON'T KNOW WILL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LOCK MY PRECIOUS SCTHYE UP CORRECTLY!" Grell crossed his arms, and appeared to be pouting. Not really caring that he was bleeding, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"You assume I care. Now if you didn't steal it then where is it reaper Sutcliff." Reaper?

"I don't believe half of what you are saying but if what is being said is correct than Sutcliff does not know where what ever a precious red illegally modified death scythe is. Though if what the undertaker said is correct then the precious red illegally modified death scythe is with the killer or killers." Sherlock said probably saving Grell's life in the process.

"I see… Demon, were you aware of this." William said to Sebastian apparently… Demon? So Grell's a reaper and Sebastian is a demon or are they nicknames… That makes no sense.

"I had my suspicions but until know they were unfounded though what is more interesting is this was a two part job. It is quite oblivious that a demon removed the soul but Grell's scythe was used to cut them up which leads to the conclusion that a demon is working with a shinigami which is quite improbably" Oh shit… They don't pay me enough to get involved in the underworld.

"Sebastian right, you said shinigami, I have a friend who speaks Japanese. If I'm right shinigami is a soul reaper are you telling me that this crime was committed by a demon from hell and a soul reaper?" I asked on the verge of panicking. Why did Sherlock have to mess with Ciel.

"You are some what smarter than they give you credit. Yes a soul reaper or shinigami did play a part in this but a demon killed her. Now I believe we must be leaving." He looked a pocket watch before stepping aside-allowing Ciel to lead them off the crime scene. It wasn't long before I was the only one still one the crime scene…

"They do not pay me enough to deal with shit that should not even exist. Hell they don't me enough to deal with Sherlock." I sighed before I left fully intending to get drunk.

POV Ciel

"Demons and shinigami the both deal in souls, but they hate each other don't they Sebastian?" I asked about half awake and half asleep… I need sugar.

"We don't practically care for each other. Demons need souls to survive and shinigami reap souls as a job. We usually end up fighting for souls though Grell seems to be able to defy every norm of every society. This murder if it's indeed being committed by a shinigami and a demon then it would make sense if they have something in common besides souls." He said and this still didn't make any sense.

"Sebastian, you said Grell defied every norm why?" Grell is probably going to be the key to this despite how much I can't stand him.

"Reaper usually kill demons when one fails to steal a soul from them. Grell would willing give any demon he deemed… attractive a soul. Shinigami are made to hate demons which is why this is almost unheard of." What Sebastian was saying made sense but I'm not sure if it was relevant to the case.


	7. Missing Pieces and Problems

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Seven – Missing Pieces and Problems

POV John Watson

"Sherlock are you alright…" I asked carefully seeing as he hasn't said a word since the crime scene. He was just sitting there in an almost catatonic state hold his violin.

"John… Every time we look into this case the underworld is mentioned… And it begs the question of what the underworld actually is. Nothing explains all the facts expect if what they have said actually exists or existed at one point. A person could have easily committed these crimes but with the involvement of whatever the underworld is it would stand to reason that some one or something from the underworld committed these crimes. Though without knowing what is in the underworld we have no way of finding out who or rather what the killers are. Though that brings up even more questions mostly involving Ciel Phantomhive." He fell into silence as if wanting me to comment.

"It does make more sense if the underworld is involved though Sherlock, you seem to be clueless on everything about the underworld." I told him but I don't think it is the answer he had in mind.

"Yes, I am well aware of how lacking my knowledge is, involving the underworld. Though Ciel Phantomhive seems to be not only involved in this but also invested in the underworld. His butler though has been referred to as demon. While the other two William Spears and… Grell Sutcliff are shinigami or soul reapers. Then they said that the murders were the work of a demon and shinigami though most stories, which I do not place my trust in, mention soul reapers and demons on the opposite sides of a never-ending battle. It is somewhat reminiscent of a long-standing family feud. John before this case, before any of this, did you think of demons and reapers did you believe in such impossible things." It wasn't a question but it wasn't a demand either. He just wanted to know because what he had seen and what he believed were beginning to clashing. He wants to know if the impossible was the only answer left. He wants to know if he can trust himself.

"Sherlock, I was a doctor in the middle of a war zone I believe in every superstition there is. Though the fact the superstitions are true changes things." I said if every superstition out there is real then what if anything isn't real.

"Then it would appear the impossible is the only solution…" And now he isn't talking again.

"MRS. HUDSON!" I yelled as I heard her walking up the stairs.

"No need to yell deary. Oh what happened to Sherlock, did you two have another domestic?"

"No nothing like that, it's this case… Have you ever heard of the underworld?"

"The underworld… Hmm I can't say that I have." She said, glancing over to Sherlock briefly.

"I'll be back later, and make him some tea or something." I said as I left I heard her call,

"Not your housekeeper!"

POV Grell

"Reaper Sutcliff, in the past 48 hours, you abandoned your years worth of paperwork given to you as punishment, refused to give your scissors up and were found in the presence of _that _demon as well as humans. Do you have anything to say." Will wasn't asking because it wasn't a question he knew I had something to say but his tone clearly stated that was officially losing my red scissors and I couldn't do anything… Then again what could be possibly be less threatening that a pair of somewhat sharp paper scissor… At least they were red. I sighed and he took that as, I had nothing left to say.

"Scissors." He held his hand out and it was clear I had no choice. I handed him both scissors and as he placed them on his desk he walked over to a drawer and hands me…

"Will, what is this? It looks kinda like an over grown doll." What is this thing and why does it have a colorful hat? More importantly why isn't it red?

"I believe humans call them garden gnomes, and it is now your death scythe."

"WILL YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! IT'S NOT EVEN SHARP! AND IT LOOKS SO CHEERFUL IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A DEATH SYTCHE! HOW IS THIS A DEATH SYTCHE!" I yelled holding up the gnome. It was really disturbing how a death scythe could look so cheerful… I miss my scissors and chainsaw!

"I am completely serious, and it isn't sharp for a reason. The illegal scythe you had, you used to cut humans up. The scissors could be used to cut hair but that's not the point. Your crimes have added up reaper Sutcliff and I can't afford to ignore them but I also can't afford to throw you in jail therefore you have been given paperwork to stay out of the way for at least another three years and a near harmless death scythe. You will remain at your desk and finish **ALL** your paperwork then after that you will be given your scissors back. You will never see the illegal death scythe again understand."

"BUT WILL WHAT ABOUT THE KILLERS WHO STOLE MY PRESCOIUS DEATH SCYTHE! I SHOULD AT LEAST BE ABLE TO HELP CATCH THEM! RIGHT WILL PLEASE!" I was begging Will holding onto his arm as I whined.

"That does make some kind of sense. Reaper Sutcliffe the paperwork half of you punishment can be put off until the killers are caught but you are not to be left unsupervised, you are not allowed to touch your illegal death scythe and finally you are not allowed to flirt. You are to remain focused on the task of finding the killers if you cannot follow these rules you will be given another years worth of paperwork and pink flamingo for a death scythe." I nodded in understanding as Will shook me off his arm to file the paperwork for a suspended punishment.

POV Sebastian

"Young Master?" I knocked on the door to his study, after a moment of waiting there was no response. I entered the room to find he fell asleep at his desk… Again.

"Young Master wake up,"

"Uhh… Sebastian?" He stirred paper stuck to his forehead covering his eyes…Well eye.

"Lady Elizabeth has sent a letter ahead and has gained permission from her parents to visit you." I informed him as he swatted the paper off his face.

"I see, this could be problematic, how much time before she arrives."

"One day, she'll be here mid morning tomorrow and if this case keeps going the way I think it is we will have another victim around the same time." I said thinking of just how we are to keep Lady Elizabeth from discovering the underworld.

"I see, I will have to make my next move very carefully. Lau would be of little use. Perhaps after the location of the body is known, Lady Elizabeth and I should take a stroll near by while you investigate. One of us should probably take Pluto just as a precaution and if necessary a messenger." He said still half asleep.

"I would suggest that you and Lady Elizabeth take Pluto for a walk while I slip away to investigate the corpse. Though if it becomes necessary you can have Pluto find me."

"Yes, I believe that is the best move possible. Make the arrangements." He ordered before he began to sort through his paperwork.

**AN: Link for Grell's Gnome its the orange one www . poundland . co . uk / images / 4135 / original / gnomes . jpg**


	8. Don't Ask Don't Even Think About It

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Eight – Don't Ask Don't Even Think About It

POV Lestrade

It wasn't even three in the morning when the station called me in to deal with the press... How does the press get up so early and are already so hyper. I walked in to the press conference half awake, showered, dressed and with caffeine and nicotine in my blood at about six almost seven and despite my best efforts my head was still pounding from the shear amount of alcohol I drank last night. After I had finished writing down the vague details of the case I walked into the press conference.

"These murders, are they the work of a serial killer?" One asked she was dressed in a red blouse and a grayish skirt.

"That's hard to explain, a serial killer, murders victims that are alike. These victims had nothing in common but they were all killed in the same way. Also most serial killers work alone and this looks like the work of two people, so it is unlikely that this is a serial killer's work." Why do they have to ask such direct questions?

"I see and how were they killed?" Another asked, this one looked like a tax account not a reporter. Khaki pants, blue tie, white collared shirt and overcoat.

"I can't discuss that." I said bluntly but that only made them more determined. Several pings interrupted the next question.

**Torture**

Damn you Sherlock. God damn I want more alcohol

"If you have text messages ignore them." I said placing my own phone back in my pocket.

"They say torture was that the cause of death?" The first reporter asked

"I can't discuss an ongoing case."

"Alright then what do you plan to do to stop these murders?" Oh the dreaded question.

"We have our best men on the case, and are working to figure out how they choose their victims though at the moment it seems that the victims were selected at random." Not good, I could really use that alcohol now.

"So you have people being brutally murdered possibly by torture and you can't find any evidence that leads or at least points to the killer? What exactly are you doing that allows murders to get away? I thought it was your job to catch murders." This one was different his voice held no curiosity just a mocking hatred. Even the way he dressed was different… black t-shirt saying '_I'd tell you to go to hell but I work there and I don't want to see your face everyday'_ with dark washed jeans and a trench coat that was also black… Reporters don't dress in black unless it's necessary. Though the strangest thing about him was his nails they appeared to be painted black but they were too perfect. The only answer was that they were that way naturally…

"I never said that they were brutally murdered or tortured. We have several leads that we are looking into. We have our best people on the case as well as several people outside of Scotland Yard have been hired to assist with the case." I swear his eyes turned red for a second… What is going on… No he can't be… The underworld… Okay just relax.

"It's obvious, the police always tell the press the details of a scandal which for the most part is a victimless crime but murder some one is always made out to be the villain mostly because it makes the yard look good. Though if you don't understand the nature of the crime then how can you be sure it's murder?" His eyes flashed red again. I had to choose my words carefully and quickly,

"I don't know what you're talking about. We don't discuss ongoing cases and murder is murder there is nothing to understand except why it was done and who did it." I'm screwed… and just before the stranger reporter spoke my phone pinged

**Run**

"So what did your phone say, are you saying to much?"

"No I just have to finish some paper work." I said before I stood forcing myself to walk slowly back my office, where… Mycroft was waiting.

"Inspector Detective Lestrade, my brother is getting involved in the underworld, why?" I thought he knew everything or at least that's what Sherlock and John said.

"You don't already know?"

"If I knew would I be here?" Makes sense,

"There have been a series of murders lately and we were at the end of our rope. We called in Sherlock but we didn't know that the Queen had already taken an interest and ordered her Guard dog to find the murder. At the last crime scene the underworld was discussed in front of Sherlock. If I had to take a guess I'd say that Sherlock wants to show up Phantomhive which isn't going to happen just mostly because Ciel controls the underworld." I told him still trying to stop from panicking. I am in way over my head.

"Yes I am aware of my brother's fascination with this case. As well as his disregard for both his life and Dr. Watson's though we both know that Sherlock is too stubborn to leave it alone. Is there anything else?" Huh? He really doesn't know does he.

"Demons and Reapers that's what Ciel's – pawns - I guess said committed the crime. Also before I came in here I was sent a text that said run do you know anything about that?" He was quiet for a while before he spoke,

"I don't know anything about the text message but I do know about reapers and demons. They don't get along. I'll be leaving now, look after them." He exited quickly as I collapsed on to the couch.

"They really don't pay me enough." I said as I slowly began to move to get my ringing phone.

"Inspector Detective Lestrade."

_"Lestrade there's been another one and there's a message this time."_ It was Sally.

"What did it say?" I said as I began my long walk to my car. Today was going to be a long day.

_"'He was sent to catch us, to destroy us but we have no reason to fear a child and his dog. Can you sniff us out with just a pup?' that's what is says."_ I sighed as I decided to call a cab.

"Where are you?"

_"Second floor of a rundown butcher shop, the one about 30 minutes from the station."_ I told the driver the directions before as I hung up on Sally and started to send a text to John.

**There's been another one tell Sherlock there's a message this time. The abandon butcher's shop near the station.**

POV Sebastian

I knocked on the door to the young master's study I had just been told where the new body was and Lady Elizabeth was to arrive in a matter of minutes.

"Come in Sebastian did you find the crime scene?"

"Yes my lord, it's an old butcher's shop not far from the station. There is a park in between locations that you and Lady Elizabeth can take a walk through while I investigate this death." I informed him checking my pocket watch for what had to be the fiftieth time today.

"I'll leave you to it then. Oh and Sebastian when you done examining the body you will tell me your finds after I rid myself of Lizzy. Despite the fact she got my aunts permission she will no doubt have to leave within the same day before nightfall."

"Yes my lord" I said dropping to my knees hand over my heart, "Now my young lord it is proper for a gentleman to greet his expected company." I said as he reluctantly got up to greet his fiancée who would be arriving shortly.

POV Ciel

I had barely made it to the landing on the stairs facing the main entrance when,

"CCCCIEEELLLLLLLLLLL! I MISSSSSSED YOUUUUU SSOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" My eardrum has been effectively shattered. And here come the hug.

"I'MMMMM SOOOOO GLAD WE GET TO SPEND TIME TOOOOGETHER!" I'll be deaf by the time I marry her at this rate.

"Eliz-abeth let me go." I managed to get out before the coughing fit started. She released me almost immediately. I struggled to regain my breath as she screamed her apologies.

"Ciel lets go outside its such a beautiful day!" Good I don't have to convince her go on a walk.

"I was thinking something similarly. I know of a park not far from here Sebastian get the car ready." I ordered hiding a smirk of finally being able to solve this case. I almost didn't here Lizzy say that she would be staying the night.

"WHAT!" I screamed at her

"Mother said I could stay three days, that isn't a problem is it Ciel? I just wanted to see you." This could become a problem but as Sebastian has said refusing would damage the Phantomhive name. It seems that I may have us my pawns more actively…

"Of course not Lizzy. I'll have May – Rin set up a guest room for you when we come back." And just then I noticed her face fell for a second… That servant of Lizzy's isn't here.


	9. Hate and Love

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Nine – Hate and Love

POV That Not So Random Demon Reporter

We followed the Inspector Detective to what they call a crime scene but I prefer to call my artwork.

I smirked as I watched the Inspector Detective tense as he saw the message I left for them. They are probably going to try and pull a print from the bloody message I left not that we can be found with such simplistic human methods. I chuckled to myself thinking of just how many people we can kill while making everyone involved in this case go insane from either fear or indirect torment. Oh how I enjoy this existence.

"Humans so pathetic it's laughable. Don't you agree my little reaper?" I questioned into the darkness that hid us, me and her that is.

"They do have certain laughable trait about them. They're so self-important. 'Don't kill me I have a family', 'please I'm pregnant', 'I have wife'. So selfish when they all die in the blink of an eye, so fragile yet they think they're invincible and that's what makes them so funny!" She let out a rather sadistic laugh. I grinned as a look of pure blood lust flashed across her face. No one had even glanced at us. They weren't looking for us.

"Agreed but we may have a problem that lap dog of the queens. His butler is a disgrace to all demons - bowing down to lesser beings - but he is without a doubt strong." I told her, "What an annoying being. Strong enough to start the black plague but bowing down a pathetic human just to taste the brat's soul. It's pathetic especially when that reaper, the one with the red hair… Gir I think would give him anything wanted, though Gir was very friendly with the human consulting detective as well. You're a reaper can you explain Gir's actions?" I asked my little reaper.

"I thought his name was Peggy?" Even in the shadows you could see that her head was tilted with a confused look on her face.

"No it was definitely Greg." I think…

"No more like Lucy!" She yelled almost alerting the yard to our presence.

"That's not even a guy's name." I angrily whispered back.

"Okay, okay was it Francis?" She lowered her voice but was still not giving up on trying to name this guy.

"NO! It was Gray! His name was Gray!" I whispered harshly, Great now I'm changing the name of that red haired reaper and yelling. Deep breathe,

"No his name was… Nataliaboquatalianquaniquanic!" What? That's not even a name! Where does she come up with these names!

"Okay lets just call him Bob." Everyone knows a Bob.

"Fine," She pouted a bit before she suddenly got a look on her face meaning she just realized something," I think… Bob's a whore." I really don't know how to react to that. She may be right but where the hell did she learn the word whore?

"Um… do you even know what that means?" For some reason I suddenly find myself hoping that she doesn't.

"NOPE! Just heard that girl who's always by the tape call him that and I seemed to fit."

"Shussh" I placed my hand over her mouth as we watched them search for us… Well her.

Shit! When did that butler get here!

POV Sebastian

I walked towards the crime scene and was once again questioned about why I was here.

"I'm here because my young master wishes me to investigate now please move aside." I was not in a good mood. Having to deal my master's fiancé, Pluto and the completely incompetent servants all within one hour had forced me into a rather annoyed mood.

"I don't think so, I have to let your master through because of the Queen's orders but I don't have orders about you meaning you are not getting to see the crime scene." I felt my left eye twitch as she spoke.

"You will let me though," I said ducking under the tape and walked past her. Leaving her fuming.

The yard was rushing around trying to find some sort of evidence that a person committed the crime.

"I heard the last victim was some woman named Paula. Who ever is doing this is one sick bastard." I over heard some one say. I sighed as I walked over to the mutilated body,

"Hmm, it's a male victim this time… Hmm." They aren't restricting them selves to a pattern. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a harsh shush.

I didn't move until the yards movements became frantic enough to cover my movements. Though I couldn't get close enough to apprehend the killers I was able to see them. One demon and one reaper just as the Undertaker said.

The demon was of average height dressed in all black. The reaper beside of him was half is height a little taller than my young master, mostly because she was wearing four inch heals. She was wearing a dress that Lady Elizabeth would have found 'far to depressing to even be consider cute'. The dress stopped about mid thigh. It was dark purple, with slight gold vine patterns embroidered on it. She had on two petticoats that were just barely longer than her dress one was black and the other was a deep blue. She wore stocking with a ruffle at the top to cover the rest of her legs. Her hair was a dark blue almost black and reached to the small of her back. She appeared to be younger than the young master but she was most likely over 50.

I needed to get back to my young master and inform him of this new development.

I heard his call just as started toward the exit of the building.

POV Ciel

"And then she said," Like I care, I held Pluto's leash in one hand and my arm was linked with Lizzy's. She had been talking for the worse part of an hour and I had just begun to tune her out.

"Lizzy where is Paula your maid?" I interrupted her and if Sebastian was in earshot I would be getting a lecture later but the fact that her maid that was always near her, wasn't here surprised me.

"Well… Paula… You see Ciel, a few days ago my parents gave Paula the night off so they could discuss the proper way a Lady should act around her fiancé with me. She told me that she would be back by morning but she wasn't there. I ran to her room when she didn't wake me." She began to choke back sobs and after she took a jagged breath she continued, "I gave her a dress for her birthday, this year. It wasn't exactly cute but when I saw it, it seemed to scream Paula. Then when I checked her room I found the dress missing…" She began to cry in earnest. I sighed and handed her a handkerchief. She dried her own tears before pulling me into a hug. This time she didn't crush me this time. She didn't seem to have the strength

"Ciel Phantomhive, you aren't going to th-"

"Sherlock Holmes what are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth, handing Pluto's leash to Lizzy.

"We were walking to the crime scene," Dr. Watson said

"Ciel who are these people," I could tell she was starring disapprovingly at Dr. Watson's clothing choice.

"I'm Dr. John Watson and the arrogant idiot next to me is Sherlock. You are?"

"I am Lady Elizabeth Middleford and your choice of clothing isn't cute at all!" She huffed in my ear

"Lizzy, why don't you take Pluto over to the lake to get a drink of water." She nodded and ran over to the lake dragging Pluto with her. Something I thought only Finian and Sebastian were capable of doing

"What do you want Mr. Holmes." I said harshly once she was out of earshot.

"What an interesting friend you have there, she appears to like you." Great more things I already know.

"Of course she does she's my fiancé. Now do you have something to tell me or did you just come here to annoy me." It wasn't a question.

"We actually did come here to investigate the crime scene but the question is why are you here and not there. Is it because that girl doesn't know you're the Queen's Guard Dog." He wasn't messing around anymore

"She does not, and she does not need to know. You will not tell her." I told him harshly as I whispered Sebastian's name under my breath.

Silence fell between us as he thought about his next move.

"My apologies my lord the task you assigned me took longer than I had expected. Ah Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, I see you are still trying to solve this case."

"Yes I will solve this case." He turned sharply on his heal and Watson followed. It's their move…

"Tell me what you found tomorrow, I believe it is time for us to leave." I said before I began walking towards Lizzy to inform her that we were leaving.

"My Lord, at the scene I overheard some one say that the last victim was Lady Elizabeth's maid Paula."

"I see, I will inform her." I replied, and walked over to Elizabeth,

**An: Link for the reaper's dress**

** : / / media – fanart . theotaku . (c) (o) (m) 623050 – 20090807115925 . jpg**

**(Remove Spaces and the (). )**


	10. Siblings

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter 10 – Siblings

POV Lizzy

I have been crying for hours…

On the way back to Ciel's mansion, I was in shock I didn't want to believe that Paula who was always there for me, with her ideas that were strange but so simple. I missed her but I couldn't believe that she was dead… Murdered… Killed… Pluto wrapped himself around me and howled as I cried.

I don't know how long I was out there in the garden. I ran out of tears a long time ago but I couldn't stop the sobs. It hurt, Paula was always there always.

My legs were hurting from standing so long, they began to quiver I could feel them failing me…

"Paula… I miss her Pluplu." I hugged him trying to slow my breathing and pull myself together at least a little before going back inside.

"Hello! I'm lost! I need to find some one!" I turned around to see a little girl wearing a dress that really fit my mood but at any other time it would be far to depressing.

"I'm sorry I am a bit of a mess. My name is Lady Elizabeth Middleford, what's your name?" I asked controlling my breathing so I was able to speak evenly.

"That's okay Lady Elizabeth! My name's Morana Loki-Circe Ekaterina!" She said happily.

"Okay nice to meet you Morana. You said you were lost, who are you looking for?"

"My brother!"

"Okay what's his name what does he look like." I asked, though I don't really know what I could do to help her find him… Maybe Ciel or Sebastian could help.

"His names is Cebrerus Braen Ekaterina! He's tall, wears black and a t-shirt that says _I'd tell you to go to hell but I work there and I don't want to see your face everyday_, black nails and reddish brown eyes that change!" Strange names.

"Morana!" Some one her brother I guess, looks like her description of him.

"Cerberus! I missed you!" She squealed and hugged him.

"I apologize if my sister caused you to much trouble." He said to me before telling her, "Let's go Morana, we have to go see some friends of mine." He grabbed one of her hands and lead her away as she was looking at me waving.

"I feel better now, Pluplu, I'm going to go inside. I might come back in if I need to cry again." I told him and he let me go. He's a good dog…

POV Ciel

"Lizzy are you feeling better?" She had just returned after about four hours crying in the garden with Pluto. She looked better but still shaky.

"Yes, though Ciel do you know a little girl with long dark bluish hair and wearing a darker version of the dresses I wear."

"No, why?" I asked

"Young Master I have seen this girl, was there an older man with her?" I nodded when Sebastian asked

"Yes, they had very strange names as well," Okay…

"Forgive me Lady Elizabeth but I don't know their names. Would you be so kind as to tell me what they are?"

"Of course Sebastian. The little girl's name is Morana Loki-Circe Ekaterina and her brother's name is Cerberus Braen Ekaterina. I found them strange."

"Those are rather unusual names. Now Lizzy, your parents want you to return home, they have requested that one of my servants accompany you so May-Rin will be making sure you get home safely." I told her, she nodded before walking towards the car with May – Rin who was tripping over her own feet.

I waited until Lizzy had left before I asked Sebastian about Morana and Cerberus.

"They are the demon and the reaper I saw. Morana is a reaper and Cerberus the demon. It's rather funny actually, their names actually fit what and who they are."

"Explain."

"Morana Loki – Circe Ekaterina. Morana means death, Loki means trickery; Circe means deception and Ekaterina means innocent. Put together her names means Death, trickery and deception of the innocent. A very interesting name indeed… The brother's name Cerberus Braen Ekaterina. Cerberus means demon of the pit, Braen means corrupt and as I said before Ekaterina means innocent. The demon of the pit corrupts the innocent or the demon of the pit corrupter of innocent. You see my lord their names state what they are."

"Yes but why need Grell's scythe?"

"I have a theory on that my lord, the girl could be old enough to be a reaper but seeing as she had no glass it would seem that she isn't a reaper. I am going to say that the girl uses the scythe to mutilate the body after the demon kills her and removes the soul. Though what I find interesting is that they are calling themselves siblings. I believe there is something more to this case than just the people involved. I would image that they are cause trouble for the shinigami who keep track of the cinematic records. This case may be more about the soul reapers than the murders themselves."

"We may need to the Undertaker and Grell again…" I mumbled but I know Sebastian could here it.

POV Cerberus

"So brother who are we going to see now!" Morana asked as she began to skip ahead of me. It was getting late, around 10 or 11 I can't remember.

"They're here, quiet Morana. I'll do the talking." I hushed her before continued, "Hello there! I'm guessing you're the shinigami that have been sent to deal with us!"

"Who are you." He was hidden in the shadows not that it mattered. He showed no emotion and carried… pruning shears? WTF!

"I see you haven't been informed of us have you?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"No s-" He was interrupted by a second voice this one I could not seem to find the source of it.

"Will, I kkknow whoooo they aaare." He was stuttering good, he knew of us.

"Spit it out Reaper Sutcliff." Sutcliff took a breath before saying,

"The demon is Cerberus and the girl a reaper… well not yet but you get the point, her name is Morana. I don't know much except that Cerberus vowed to protect her from her own kind." He was still having trouble keeping his voice even good.

"I'm rather impressed, but that's not the full story, not even close." I chuckled and Morana summoned – I guess, I never though to much into how- the chainsaw

"Cerberus is right, the story is a lot sadder and much more bloody." She smirk and both reapers seemed to be suppressing a shiver, "Anyway it started about, 8 years ago. I was around one or two no one really knows. You see my parents are both reapers but they got overly stressed and the only way to relieve their stress was violence… I assume you can see where I'm going with this."

"I see, you parent are the two reapers who have been placed on desk duty until they died." Will said

"I don't know you see after Cerberus found me I didn't care what happened to them I had a brother! Now if you want to stop us you're going to have to kill us." She said sweetly holding my hand

"I see, well we'll be going now. Grell we're leaving." Okay what just happened.

"Morana do you know why they're leaving?"

"Nope! That was strange." She giggled before she ran off again.

POV John Watson

Sherlock has been ranting about this case for eight hours. I left about two hours into the rant and he's still ranting as if I never left. For being the world's only consulting detective who notices everything he really needs to be more aware. Its amazing Moriaty doesn't just kill him when he's in one of these rants. Honestly.

"Sherlock,"

"How John how does this child! Yes he's a child nothing more… than why does he-"

"Sherlock."

"And soul reapers! What are those! Demon and reapers are they some sort of family! No that makes not sense… What explains the facts, jack the ripper copycat? No no-

"Sherlock!"

"Hm… senseless violence? NO no that's not it! Hm reapers the take souls but that undertaker said the demon took the soul… No this is highly improbable! Death scythe per-

"Sherlock!"

"Yes that makes sense it's a weapon."

"SHERLOCK!"

"WHAT! What John what!" finally

"You've been ranting for eight hours I left six hours ago and you're still at it. Maybe you need to relax for a minute before you explode."

"Explode that's just idiotic John. I wouldn't explode. Now back to what I saying not ranting." And I've lost him again…

**AN: I've been meaning to write and AN for the last two or three past chapters, any way I just wanted to thank every who is actually reading this and all the people who have reviewed.**

**So THANK YOU!**

**And I hope you liked this chapter the next one should be up within a week**


	11. She Fools Everyone

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Eleven - She Fools everyone into Thinking She's so Strong

POV William T. Spears

"Undertaker." My voice was flat with no emotion not that I have many emotions to begin with.

"Yes, William? You must have seen the girl based off your…" He frowned, "You need a good laugh there is no expression on your face… It's unsettling…"

"Later. I need to know about the girl."

"Ahh… Morana Loki – Circe Ekaterina, she's interesting that one. I've heard her called many things. Though one thing is always the same she is called the reaper with an angels face but the power of a god. Her power is unpredictable at best."

"Yes we know that." Grell said annoyed because that girl was still in possession of his scythe but that girl radiated power what ever she is, she isn't a reaper. No reaper can physically radiate power.

"I see –hehe- Her power stems from her emotions. And that makes her unstable –hehe- her parents found that her emotion were controlled by what they told her –hehe- she felt less than anything and she was near human. That is until –hehe- Cerberus found her power."

"What is she, reaper's can control that kind of power." Grell said

"They cannot get it either." I added

"That's the best part! No one knows –hehe- that's why they, let her leave. She couldn't be a reaper but she isn't human, or a demon or an angel she is something else entirely." No one knows… This will be difficult.

"So that little girl has the power to destroy the world and no one bothered to ask her what she is?" Grell asked

"Yesss – hehe- she could bring the world to its knees but no one dares ask because all the girl knows is that her parents are reapers. She knows nothing expect what Cerberus tells her."

"Undertaker I could allow you access to the library of cinematic records if you assist us." I stated

"Alright but I also want a joke after this!" He grinned showing all this teeth before Grell and I turned to leave.

POV Cerberus

"Playing with the humans is so much fun!" She was covering from head to toe in blood, smiling at me.

"Yes they are, now lets get you cleaned up." I grabbed her hand and lead her though the back entrance of a restaurant. When we reached the bathroom I cleaned her up enough that we could get a hotel room without to many questions.

"Cerberus? What happens when they catch us? I don't want to go back…"

"You won't have to I won't let them take you. You are my little sister and your parents are effing idiots, now let's go get a hotel room so you can get some sleep."

"I'm worried 'rus I can't remember much about them I just know they hurt me and I was weak I don't want that to happen again." Her eyes darkened from fear. I felt her power swell then diminish almost completely.

"It's alright Morana. It's normal to lock up feelings that you don't want." I picked her up cradling her in my arms as we left the restaurant, she has so much power but her body can't handle the extreme stress in places on her body and I refuse to make her contain it. She is my sister after all…

POV John Watson

"JOHN! We're going to see that undertaker!" Sherlock yelled

"Sherlock you do realize you aren't dealing with Molly. Complementing the insane undertaker isn't going to allow you to see the bodies."

"No but a joke will and I assume you know a few jokes." Great why do I have to be the one to tell a joke. Sherlock hailed a cab as I thought through every funny line, joke and quote I knew. I didn't even realize that we had arrived till Sherlock opened the door.

"I assume you have a joke prepared." Sherlock asked as we entered the undertaker's shop... I guess.

"Ah hello! Do you have a joke?" The undertaker asked giggling slightly with a… dog bone treat… in his mouth?

"Two guys are standing outside of their office taking a smoke break one said, 'Now my grandfather he knew the exact day of the year that he was going to die, not only that but he knew what time he would die that day, and he was right.' The other turned to look at him and said, 'wow that's amazing how did he know that!' the first guy turned to look at him and said, 'easy a judge told him.'" The undertaker giggling but it soon grew into full blown laughter and a crashing noise was heard from outside

"A judge! HAHAHAHHAHAHAAH! Told him! HAHAHAHAHAH!" It took about ten minutes from him to calm down and start talking again.

"What do you wish to know?" He was still suppressing chuckles as he talked

"We want to know what committed those murders you know more than what you said at the crime scene." Sherlock said bluntly.

"Yes I do now more, but you are human… Fragile but I wouldn't mind doing your coffin measurements –hehe-. You should watch you back consulting detective and doctor –hehe- else you might become one of my costumers. Don't worry I make them beautiful –hehe-." I glanced at Sherlock he looked confused or just annoyed.

"John we are leaving." He just expects me to follow him out like a damn dog.

"Did you figure anything out Sherlock?" I asked

"Yes, the underworld whatever it is exists and he's apart of it."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Simple John he called me human and fragile and it is the only answer left." He suddenly fell silent… Sometimes I wonder if the rush is worth dealing with Sherlock and his… oddities?

POV Morana

I didn't want to tell brother but my head has been feeling strange lately. I don't want to bother him, he already cares for me and I don't want him to have to figure out what's wrong with me…again

I get sick a lot… I don't mean the flu either… I mean I cough up blood, my skin sheds like a snake and my eyes burn. I feel like my insides are dying and a voice in the back of my head keeps telling me it's my power corrupting my body.

I adore my power… but some where deep down I know it's killing me and that scares me… Ha the girl, who could bring nations to their knees and cripple the world, is scared of herself. So much for the power of a god… Well goddess.

I walked calmly to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I slid against the door and cried. I know it shouldn't be like this. I know my parents we not the best but I can't remember who they were anymore and it's getting worse the more I use my powers the more I lose. Cerberus is nice though he helps he lets me kill. That helps… I think… I don't even know anymore my mind is to muddled…

I don't remember much about my life before Cerberus but I do remember some one telling me that if I let my emotions rule me I would die before I got the chance to live. I don't know if what the said was true but I can't live without emotions they give me power… But I have doubts that voice in my head… Is it my saving grace or something else?

I can't live without emotions but I can't live with them, it's a very circular argument if I think about it. Sadly the more I think the more I cry the more I cry the weaker I get.

I have the power of a goddess… but I have no control

I fool them all using words as weapons and hide every bit of pain from them

I run from their questions using my own questions as answers

I live to fight… But will die fighting

I am the girl would could destroy the world but is scared of her own power.

I am the girl whose body is failing because her power causes too much of, a strain on my body.

I am not strong… I am weak

I can't even tell 'rus my weakness is that I feel too much.

I am going to die… And I haven't even lived…

But I can't show it… because that would hurt Cerberus and I can't to that… I might lose control and I can't stand to see my brother in pain… It would burn me up…

I am playing Russian Roulette with something I can't even understand… I might not wake up if I go to sleep I don't know anymore but the power is too much. I no longer control it…

It controls me…

**AN: Thank you all again! Hope you liked this chapter and the next one could be up anywhere from two days to two weeks from now. **


	12. Doubts

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Twelve – Doubts

POV Morana

"'Rus… May I go take a walk?" I asked, smiling up at him but I felt like I was crying. Laughing on the outside crying on the inside… Who knew it was actually possible. I pushed my thoughts away for the moment and watched my brother move towards me.

"Of course just be careful my little reaper and be back in three hours." He smiled back ruffling my hair before letting me leave… I love him like a father, a brother and a best friend, but why do I feel like this… Why I can't tell I him about the pain my power causes me. Would it disappoint him? Would he leave? Would he hate me? I don't think I deal with this. I grew up to fast… But I'm still so young… Too young…

I walked not really having a destination in mind. I was walking down alleys, through stores as I thought about what made no sense. Finally the weight for everything just fell on me. I snapped and ran, car alarms blaring as my power rolled off me in waves… I ran from it all the pain the power, the people, my own fear, the death and my brother.

Several people were looking at me like I was freak… A little girl dressed like a noble refusing to let tears fall… I don't know how long or how far I've gone. Alarms and other electronics were blaring. I didn't know how to stop it… All I know is I never asked for this. I never asked to have this insane power that burns me. I am burning up… Soon I will die… I can feel it… Each day I burn something else up. Shallow cuts are scattered all over my body covered by the fabric of my dress. How much more can I take till I fall down dead? My legs quiver as I try to force them to run further but they won't move. I stand there listening to them whisper about what they thought I was and how stupid and naïve I am… They know nothing…

"Why have you made me like this!" I yelled at no one… I just finally snapped… It was just too much for me to take. Glass shattered as I yelled. I had never asked to be like this… I can barely stand; I locked my knees to stop myself from falling.

"Why have you forsaken me! Why am I dying! What use is it to house power that will only kill me!" I yelled, the cars began to stall and crumble. "Why must I die when I have never even lived…" I whispered, slowly moving my shaking legs forward. Halting all explosions as my anger slowed.

I was moving slower but still moving. Still passing different places until I reached a store where I heard music. It wasn't a sad song but it wasn't happy, the double-panned windows surrounding the store muffled the lyrics. I walked through door, and heard;

" All these lives that you've been taking deep inside my heart is breaking. Broken homes from separation, don't you know its violation? It's so wrong, but you'll see. Never gonna let you take my world from me. The world outside these walls may know you're breathing, but you ain't comin' in." I listened to the man sing. Tears were falling slowly down his face as he sang,

"Posters hung on building walls of missing faces, months go by without a cause, the clues or traces. They're gonna find you just believe. You're not a person you're a disease. All these lives that you've been taking. Deep inside my heart is breaking. Broken homes from separation don't you know its violation? It's so wrong, but you'll see. Never gonna let you take my world from me. The world outside these walls may know you're breathing but you ain't coming in. Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become. A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold. Doesn't come down when she calls, 'it's time for breakfast.' The memories begin to fall. She asks, 'when will I be free?'" His tears still fell but he didn't seem to mind…

Why do I mind when my tears fall… Why do I care what others see… What is wrong with me… I wasn't listening to the lyrics anymore. I was thinking about what I am doing. I love my brother I do but the chorus was ringing in my head… All these lives that you've been taking… don't you know its violation? Violation… How can it be when it relieves the pain I feel. How can something that helps me hurt another so much?

Deep inside my heart is breaking, how true. Never gonna let you take my world from me… Is that what I am doing taking some one else's world from them? It helps I kill to survive the pain it there another way, but somewhere in the back of my mind a voice told me that there was no other way.

I turned to walk out the door letting my tears fall, I looked at my feet realizing that my dress was covered in dirt and dust, and I suddenly found myself on the floor.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you." A shortish man said hold out his hand to help my up, "I'm doctor John Watson." NO my mind screamed, he's trying to catch me and my brother. Panic shot through be and snapped a guitar string.

I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins as I jumped up and ran. More power rolled of me and would have knocked Dr. Watson to the ground but he was fast and ran after me…

"Wait I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled, to late he has already reopened one of my several cuts. I felt more of them reopen in response to the use of my power

"Please stop your bleeding! Running will only make it bleed faster." He yelled after me. Unfortunately I ran down a dead end, and I couldn't seem to find the right emotion to force the wall to crumble.

"What do you want with me?" I asked my back up against the wall.

"I am a doctor, I just want to help you." He said not getting any closer. I looked him in the eyes and asked,

"Why do you even care about what happens to me?"

"Because I'm doctor and you're a child. You shouldn't have these kinds of injuries. Are you willing to allow me to treat them?" I was silent for a good five minutes before I replied,

"Yes."

POV John Watson

The girl looked like she was running from something, she looked afraid.

"Come on, let's get you patched up." I held my hand out for her to hold onto but she just walked out of the alley and looked for me to lead the way.

"Just show me which way to go." She said suddenly calm but her body was still very tense.

"Alright, by the way what's your name?" I asked her realizing I didn't know her name.

"Morana." She replied following a few steps behind me as I lead her back to 221b Baker St. Where I kept enough emergency supplies to start my own hospital, mostly because I don't know when or if Sherlock's experiments will go wrong and blow up in his face.

"Lovely name."

"Not really." She replied suddenly slightly depressed about her name.

"Why not I think it's a nice name." She scoffed and said,

"Morana means Death. My name is Death."

"Oh no wonder you don't like our name."

"Your wrong I love my name I just hate how much it influences me. Morana Loki-Circe Ekaterina it is my name but it's meaning controls me. You wouldn't understand…"

"0h… Well we're here," I unlocked the door and went up the stairs. I didn't know if she followed me or not until I noticed Sherlock starring at her.

"Who are you and why are you dripping blood on the carpet?" He asked Morana bluntly

"Morana, I am only bleeding, apparently it's a big deal but I am used to it." She replied

"Why are you used to it?" I asked beginning to examine the first cut I saw.

"Because they just appear." I didn't understand what she meant until I realized this cut had not starting point, there was no dirt or anything in it. It looked as if her skin dissolved.

"That's impossible." I was shocked this should be possible.

"Nothing is impossible John." Sherlock called from the kitchen.

"I told you they just appear." She said as if she knew why but wasn't going to tell us. She also gained Sherlock's attention

"Sherlock it looks like her skin dissolved."

"That would explain the burning." She mumbled softly but both Sherlock and I were able to here her.

"What burning?" Sherlock asked eyeing Morana the way he looks at a crime scene.

"It doesn't matter, just bandage it or whatever I have to leave soon or else Cerberus will worry." She told us and I continued to disinfect and bandage them as well.

"Cerberus, demon of the pit interesting name. Now how did you get these cuts if they weren't made? You didn't make them yourself that is obvious but since they weren't made they have to be coming from the inside. You don't have any type of skin cancer… You're to young so HOW DID YOU GET THESE CUTS! YOU MENTIONED BURNING SO ACID MAYBE!" Sherlock began to yell the more excited he got about this new mystery.

"Don't you have a murder to solve Sherlock?" Morana flinched when I said murder. Maybe she's seen one.

"Yes but this is much more interesting, really John. Now I'm down to disease or some form of natural acid." He said not really talking to anyone

"Neither and you should hope you never find out how I got these cuts." She said turning on her heal after I finished disinfecting the last cut.

"Wait, how did you get them if it wasn't from acid or disease the only other option I can think of is electricity but that would cause burns as well." I said out loud.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," She replied before leaving.

"Well that was cryptic." I said as she disappeared.

"John did you pick up my violin string from the music store down the street." Shit!

"Sorry Sherlock I forgot. I ran into Morana before I chance to get the replacement."

"JOHN I NEED THAT STRING! WITHOUT THAT STRING I CAN'T THINK WHILE PLAYING THE VIOLIN!" Talk about overreacting.

"Fine I'll go pick it up, I'll be back and don't shoot anymore holes in the wall! I just finished taking the bullets out of the wall." Yelled at him as I left.

**AN: Thank you all for reading! Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was so depressing but it was necessary. Anyway the next chapter will be up two weeks from now at the latest.**


	13. Stalemate

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Thirteen – Stalemate

POV John Watson

Sometimes I really hate Sherlock. First I have to go get his violin strings, like he doesn't have legs… And I'm the one with the limp! Well a limp that's all in my head but that's not the point… Then he plays extremely, depressing music until he feels the need to finish an experiment that involved miniature explosions. All happening between the hours of 8pm and 4am, I have had very little sleep and am pissed at Sherlock for keeping me up, seeing as I do actually have a paying job that doesn't involve catching criminals, that catching criminals isn't entertaining… Great now I'm beginning to think like Sherlock. When I was finally awake enough to make it downstairs I could smell opium…

"Not again," I muttered under my breath before I walked down to see not only Lau and Ran Mao, but also Grell and William T. Spears who were standing on either side of undertaker – Is undertaker his name as well as his job - and if that wasn't strange enough the Earl is sitting in a chair that I didn't even know we had, drinking tea while his butler is... Well I'm going to say he's making a cake. At least that's what it looks like. I could be wrong since the fridge is mostly used for persevering dead body parts. Then to top it off, Sherlock was using my computer to do whatever it is he does on my computer.

"Morning John." Sherlock said like there wasn't anything wrong with someone smoking opium in the room and a butler possibly making a cake using dead people parts.

"AH! It's the funny doctor! –hehe-," The undertaker said happily while rubbing his hands together. It was disturbing to say the least.

"Dr. Watson sit we need to discuss this case." The Earl, Ciel whatever he goes by said. I remained standing but was still confused and had a feeling it was going to get worse.

"What do you mean by discuss the case?" I asked

"Young Master your strawberry cheesecake is finished." Sebastian said handing him a slice of cake, so it's not full of dead people.

"As I was saying your involvement in this case is not only troublesome and dangerous but it also retarding my progress." He ate his cake calmly while insulting us… I think.

"Yes, so you've said and my response is the same. You are a child how I am in any more danger than you? It is not possible for you to be in anymore danger than me." Sherlock said harshly and The Earl, merely smirked.

"I am not in any danger you on the other hand will probably die." He said as his smirk widened.

"Are you the one committing the murders? It would make sense, you have the power and the resources but could you kill? It is very possible. " Sherlock's suggestion caused the undertaker to explode with laughter, Sebastian was now glaring at Sherlock and Ciel was starting to look more like the Queen's Guard Dog than every other time I've seen him.

"There are two murders. One is a little girl by the name of Morana Loki-Circe Ekaterina and the other is her brother Cerberus Braen Ekaterina and you will not stand a chance against either of them. Also I would like say I am not these murders." I was shocked that murder had the same name of the little girl with the strange cuts. That's impossible, her legs shook as she walked there is no way she could murder anyone.

"Interesting but Morana is a little girl who –" Sherlock suddenly stopped talking. He just realized something, "Her cuts they just appeared." He whispered. No she's just a child it's impossible. Though looking at Ciel it made it seem very possible.

" – Hehe – Little Earl – hehehehe – her power is unstable –hehe- burning her from the inside. –hehehe- She won't last much longer –hehe- she will die from this –hehe –"

"Power?" Sherlock asked

"What is she?" Ciel asked handing Sebastian the plate that used to have strawberry cheesecake on it and ignoring Sherlock, which probably just made him even more annoyed with Ciel.

"-hehehhehehhehehhe- No one knows. She isn't human –hehe- but she isn't anything else either – hehe-." The undertaker was probably smiling but no one could see it with his hood-robe thing falling in front of his face.

"My Earl if I might suggest me move towards check by surrounding their queen." Great more chess references by Lau

"-hehe- That will not be easy –hehe- her emotions will –hehe- be chaotic."

"Undertaker you mentioned that her power will overwhelm her. It is possible to exhaust her." Ciel questioned… It sounded more like a demand…

"-hehehehheheheheh- It is possible to exhaust her -hehehe- after all she is a child. Though –hehe- her power is unstable exhausting –hehehehe- her would take an emotional drain perhaps it isn't the queen you should focus on –hehehe- but her knight instead." And know the crazy undertaker is making chess references.

"Her knight? Wouldn't be her King… No she's the king and he's a pawn." Sherlock said, only confusing me more…

"No, no, no, the girl became the queen." The undertaker laughed, then Ciel's smirk became a sadistic smile as he said,

"Lau how many drug lords do you have influence over." Lau didn't see surprised by the question and responded,

"Several,"

"Good get them ready for war. Undertaker?"

"Well it all depends on William, he could use a good laugh!" Okay… what does laughing have to do with William?

"You have the assistance of myself and reaper Sutcliff only because I must confiscate the death scythe in the possession of one Morana Loki – Circe Ekaterina." Ciel nodded

"Assuming that all of you are telling the truth. Morana has a massive amount of power that is highly unstable. She isn't the queen, some is pulling her strings remove them and she's useless." Sherlock said and I officially gave up on trying to figure out what was going on… I don't have enough sleep to deal with this shit. I went in to the kitchen to make coffee hopefully that wakes me up.

POV Grell

This is torture.

First Will told me I couldn't flirt okay no one was handsome enough any way… At least when he made that treat I didn't realize we were going to be working with Sherly and Bassie. Torture! Not only because Sebby is busy tending that Brats ever whim but because he isn't even looking at me and I can't do anything about it without making Will angry with me.

Sherly is just typing things on the computer and paying more attention to his unattractive flat mate! He keeps looking at HIM and not ME! I know Will is watching me making sure I'm not trying to correct this terrible situation! He doesn't understand how important it is for a lady such as myself to feel needed!

As if all that wasn't bad enough Will agreed to help the Brat! I can't believe him he never helps anyone if it isn't in his best interest or makes him look better! Stupid Brat making Will think this will help him!

Now to top it all off the unattractive flat mate left and Sherly still isn't looking at me! No one like me! I was trying to mask my anger… It wasn't working I felt Will use his death scythe to warn me.

POV Cerberus

"Morana, are you alight." I asked my sister who had been in the shower for an excessively long time.

"Yes, I am fine Cerberus. What are we going to do tonight?" She asked happily from the other side of the door.

"Wait, my sister we are going to wait and see who makes the first move." I replied, this is going to be interesting…

**AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway my update may be more spaced out because I have started school again. I will try to at the least have one update each month. Also I will try and make the updates longer if I take longer to write them, no promises on that one though simply because if I don't end the chapters where I do I'll end up writing the whole thing in one chapter and it will take forever to update. Hope that all made sense and I will try to have the next chapter up in one week. And thank you for reading!**


	14. Moving Across the Board

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Fourteen – Moving Across the Board

POV Morana

Brother and I are in the park, playing chess… Well brother is play chess with himself saying that he was setting up the board to see where to move. He was explaining chess to me, or rather how it relates to life. I find it confusing how pieces on a board, relate to people.

"The pawns, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Lau, Inspector Detective Lestrade, Madam Red but she is already lost, Grell, William and one unknown or previously lost." He muttered, "The knights would be, Sebastian and one unknown. The bishops are gone. The rooks are probably Lady Elizabeth and the Undertaker. Finally the Queen is clearly the Queen of England and the king, would be Ciel Phantomhive. Formidable at best…"

"So they have six pawns, one knight and two rooks?" I asked

"Yes, do you know why I set it up this way?" He asked glancing at me.

"No." I replied hoping he would explain it because I still think chess makes no sense.

"The pawns are useful to an extent but easily replaced. The knight used to protect the king. The rooks are every different. Lady Elizabeth is probably the best example of castling though she is weak she follows her king. The Undertaker on the other hand is entertained by the Earl thus he is never too far away from the Earl. The Queen and King were obvious."

"What about our side?" I asked him suddenly curious about what I was.

"That's harder to explain, because there are so many unknowns on our side. First all I know is us and I don't know where we stand."

"What do you think we are, brother?" I asked happily granted but it was a fake happiness.

"Pawn and Queen." He said with a smile ruffling my hair. I don't feel like a Queen though. I don't know a whole lot…

"Brother I'm going to walk to the ice cream store down the street. I promise I won't lose track of time like I did last time. I looked at him with pleading eyes and like always he caved, letting me go.

It wasn't that far of a walk. I got there quickly and ordered my ice cream. I sighed as I sat down on a bench looking at the sky. It was peaceful.

"Queen… No I feel more like a pawn with to much power… What am I?" I said out loud, I don't even fit on a chessboard, I sighed, accidentally attracted the attention of a girl passing by the bench I was sitting on.

"Hey, you what's wrong?" She asked, she was tall, not as tall as brother but still tall. Her hair was blonde and spiky. She was wearing long black skinny jeans, a tank top that said '_I've stopped fighting my inner demons we're on the same side now_' and stripped fingerless gloves. Her face was kind… Wait that made no sense… Never mind, forget that last comment.

"Me and my brother were talking about chess and he called me the queen but I feel like pawn. I don't even know why I'm tell you this." I said sighing again. I really need to stop doing that.

"Don't worry about it, most people just start talking when I ask a question its pretty normal for me. Apparently I'm easy to talk to, at least that's what every one says and I do mean everyone. Anyway what do you mean you feel like a pawn?" The girl, I don't even know her name, said

"I feel disposable. By the way what is your name?" She just smiled kindly at me for a while before she replied,

"Name's Pandora, unfortunately, and about feeling disposable I can't really help you with that but pawns aren't always used for sacrifice. Do you know what happen when the queen is lost?" She never asked my name, but I liked Pandora she's nice and helpful. She was right when she said that she's easy to talk to.

"No, I don't really know much about chess my brother has tried to teach me but it never sticks." I told her playing with the frills on my dress.

"Well when a queen is lost it is almost impossible for the king to win but there's a way to get her back." She stopped talking as if waiting for me to say something.

"A pawn, a simple pawn, if it crosses the board it can turn into a Queen. So they aren't just disposable like most people believe. Still think being a pawn is just a bad thing?" She smiled at me kindly. She wasn't faking it or pretending she was sincere I like that.

"No," I said and she ruffled my hair, why does everyone do that? Any way it wasn't like when brother did it, she was gentler then again she doesn't know the power I contain. She had an almost motherly look about her as she walked away. Even though I knew I would probably never see her again I was happy. It was a few more minutes before I stood and started to walk back toward where my brother had set up the chessboard.

Brother was wrong I'm not the Queen not yet but I will be the pawn who became a Queen. I just hope live long enough to see that day.

POV Lestrade

I just need to tell Sherlock to hurry up and solve this case. There is a lot of pressure on the yard to solve this case, my boss is going insane, the press, are trying to wear us down for answers and to top it off the Queen's Guard Dog was called in. Mrs. Hudson lets me up to their flat. I walked in like usual I announce my arrival and it's like the crime scene all over again. THEY ARE STARING AGAIN!

"Um…Hello, again…" I trailed off not really knowing what to say, and the starring was really creeping me out. Do they practice unnerving stares?

"OH! It's the funny detective!" The Undertaker cried happily.

"So it is. Hm…" Ciel was thinking and I don't like the way this is going, "Inspective Detective Lestrade as much as I dislike the yard, I need a distraction. Even the yard shouldn't be able to mess that up."

"What?" I asked both shocked and confused.

"The girl, Morana we need to exhaust her before we move into check. I need something to distract them. A press conference should suffice. Moving on, in order for this to work, we need the entire underworld locked down." He said and I just completely stunned the press is making us look like idiots and he wants us to just call a press conference it's suicide!

"I can't just call a press conference." I replied trying to avoid losing my career over this.

"Yes you can and will. The murders will be take care of and no one will ask question after all this is my case." He smirked

"Alright, when do you need this press conference?" I asked realizing I have no other choice.

"In four hours." Great this is going to be difficult.

"Four hours isn't enough time." I protested hoping that he would push the time back.

"Lau do you need more than four hours?"

"The leaders and their pawns are almost ready to move." He said exhaling… Opium? How did I not notice that?

"Four hours is enough time, the press are already following this case careful just inform a couple reporters and the entire press will appear." I'm not entirely sure what is happening but I have a feeling that I don't want to know.

"I'll go do that and some one needs to solve this case fast." I was about to leave but on impulse I asked, "Seriously what is with the starring?"

I have a feeling that was a bad idea, they are starring again, and it was about three minutes later that Sherlock responded,

"What starring?"

"What do you mean what starring! You're doing it right now!" I yelled

"What starring isn't that complex of a question, and I do not believe that I am that I am starring." Great…

"Just never mind, to much stress that all. To much stress." I said as I left the flat to go and inform the press of the press conference on four hours. God I want a drink.

**AN: Thank you all for reading and I am sorry it took longer than I thought it would, mostly because I misplaced the USB I have this all saved on. Sorry about that it was in my sock drawer and I have no clue how it got there. Anyway I did try and make this longer but it just wasn't happening. I will hopefully have the next chapter posted in a week or two. Thank you and have a good rest of the day!**


	15. Plan B Anyone?

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Fifteen – Plan B anyone?

POV Lestrade

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I was about to walk onto the makeshift stage that had the press looking up at it… Why the hell did I agree to do this? I sighed as I walked on the stage. The camera flashes were close to blinding but I continued to the panel set out for me, and two other officers. They were there just for appearances sake. I sat down in the middle chair that specifically reserved for me. I sat down cleared my throat and brought the microphone closer to me.

" I'm Inspector Detective Lestrade and I know there have been a lot of questions and speculation about the recent string of murders. I am here to hopefully be able to answer all of the questions you have and assure you that the Scotland yard are doing everything within our power to catch this murderer." I looked over the crowd and saw the strange reporter from earlier in the week... I'll need to keep an eye on him.

"These murders appear to be ritualistic. The bodies are not always recognizable as human until it lab results come back. We have called in outside help such as Sherlock Holmes and…" I paused not knowing how the press would react to what I was about to say, "The Head of the Phantomhive household. All of us have contributed to locating the murders and are very close to catching them. For obvious reason we will not be talking about specifics, mainly because the plan has not been fully executed yet." I looked over the crowd once before I continued, my eyes still focusing on the strange reporter.

"Also I would like to say that every murder brought us closer to the killer and every person saw something different at each scene. We have finally been able to create a profile of the killer, or should I say killers." I'm running of things to say. I have already covered all the topics Ciel told me to but they need more time…

"Are their any questions or things I need to clarify?" I asked taking a breath as nearly every single person began yelling questions at me.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled over all of them, well I am certainly buying them time.

"What is your plan, you say you can't tell us specifics so why tell us at all?" One reporter wearing a very low cut shirt asked.

"I can't explain the plan until it is complete and I wanted everyone to know that we are trying to catch the murderer."

"Who is the Head of The Phantomhive household and why are they involved?"

"The Head of the Phantomhive Household wishes for their name to be left out of this." I answered trivial questions for another twenty – five minutes but was interrupted by:

**BOOM!**

A fire broke loose shortly after the explosion. My ears were ringing from the explosion and several of the reporters were running towards their vans. A few reporters were brave enough to stay and watch the chaos. The strange reporter dressed in black had not moved from his spot.

"Everyone move away from the fire!" I yelled and the other two officers rushed to direct the reporters away from the fire. Still the one reporter dressed in black refused to move. He just watched the fire spread. I heard the sirens getting closer. Everything was happening so fast and I could barely keep up. Something went wrong…

"I will not lose! Not to you not to not to anyone!" I heard what sounded like a little girl yelling and holding what looked like a chainsaw. When the smoke finally cleared I saw Grell, William, the undertaker and Sebastian surrounding the girl. I'm guessing that's the girl with to much power, Morana.

"What happened." Sherlock ordered… Wait when did he get here?  
"Sherlock there's a fire we shouldn't be standing here watching." Watson said trying to get Sherlock to leave.

"There was an explosion that started the fire. Then they appeared." I glanced back to where I last saw the reporter,

"Hello, detectives and doctor." I heard a voice from behind me say. Suddenly a noose was around my neck and quickly tightening. I stumbled backwards trying to keep breathing. I watched the same thing happen to Watson and Sherlock. I carefully turned to see who had thrown the nooses around our necks… It was the reporter… he looked different.

His hair wasn't neatly kept anymore and his eyes were glowing an abnormal red color. He looked like a demon… God, why did I have to agree to do this! Okay deep breaths, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… They really don't pay me enough. The noose reminded me I couldn't move too much with out causing myself pain.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked, he didn't seem to mind the noose around his neck…

"I am here to make sure you three don't cause trouble." There was a strange sadistic note in his voice...

"So you are what? To old to be the girl's boyfriend, to young to be her father and not related as far as I can tell. Who are you?" Sherlock replied blunt as ever.

"I am her brother. She is my little sister and we will not lose. They will see us." He practically growled

"Adopted brother then. I am guessing you have your own reasons for teaching a child how to murder." Then Sherlock's rope was yanked backwards until he was on the ground coughing and trying to get air in his lungs again.

"Looks like some one never learned their manners." I didn't want to see what happened next… I don't want to know how this ends. I just want it to end. I waited to hear some sort of scream from Sherlock but it never came. Instead John grabbed his rope and pulled our captor towards him. This gave Sherlock enough time to throw his noose around the captor's neck and pull it tight. It quickly turned into a stand off. Sherlock pulls our captor pulls. It wasn't long till I was on my knees trying to get air into my lung. I couldn't breath I could feel myself starting blackout.

POV John Watson

"Cerberus what are you doing?" I heard the little girl I helped, Morana, a murderer, ask as I forced myself to stay awake.

"I am trying to teach the impolite humans a lesson in manners my dear sister." Cerberus replied harshly pulling on my noose.

"I've met them, Doctor John Watson and Sherlock. They were nice they asked about my cuts though and Sherlock yelled… A lot." She said thoughtfully and in an almost childish voice. Last time I met her she sounded like some one who had to grow up to fast, now she sounds like… well a kid.

"I see," It was silent for a long time no one was moving but you could feel the power shift from Cerberus to Morana… Something had changed… Suddenly a light - as cliché as it sounds – surrounded her. Then she disappeared… Okay

"What the hell is going on here!" I yelled, "I've been to war and it was less confusing than this." Sherlock looked at me… Well everyone was looking at me.

"My sister…" Cerberus said and he broke down. He didn't cry but he started to scream. He quickly dropped the ropes and I threw my noose off before helping Lestrade who had passed out earlier.

It wasn't long before Sebastian, William, Grell and the undertaker appeared again. They were covered in a dust and all of them had scrapes. Sebastian and the undertaker seemed to have the least amount of cuts. Grell looked a beat to hell and had a…

"Why do you have a garden gnome?" Sherlock asked, his voice was different from his normal 'I just realized something you didn't' voice. He sounded… well there isn't a word for it but he sounded considerate… or as close to considerate as Sherlock can be without some sort of mind altering drug or a lobotomy.

"Aw how-" Grell suddenly stopped talking and shivered as if remembering something before he said, "I mean Will took my scissors because I was here instead of doing my paperwork." Sherlock merely nodded.

"Well the young earl isn't going to be happy that his plan didn't work. Perhaps it is time to look back at the chess board." The undertaker suggested and everyone seemed to agree or at least didn't have the energy to argue over it.

POV Pandora

"Why do I feel like some one just took my advice?"

**AN: Thank you for reading once again. I wrote as much as I could in this chapter with out forcing the next chapter into this one. Also I am sorry for this taking so long and it would have taken longer but I am trying to avoid writing my government paper that is due in a week… I think… Maybe two weeks… I don't even know. Then I have homework in classes where we don't learn anything so I have to figure it out and do the homework correctly. Moving on, I will try and have the next chapter up soon but life happens so I will try. Any way thanks for reading and thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! And have a good day/night depending on when you are reading this.**


	16. Insecure Little Shadow

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Sixteen – Insecure Little Shadow

POV Morana

I woke up in a room… At least it felt like a room. I couldn't see a thing, I don't mean it was dark, it wasn't. It is hard to explain but there was nothing to see only light… Blinding light at that. I was alone. Cerberus was gone everyone was missing.

"Ah you have awoken." I heard a voice say.

"Whose there!" I yelled in a panic looking for my weapon only to find it was gone.

"My name is Nyx, and I am goddess of the night. You dear are not at all what you appear to be." Her voice was distant yet so close. How is this possible nothing is making any sense here?

"What do you mean, I thought I was reaper but now I see that I was just a child with to much power."

"You said was, do you believe yourself to be dead?" I hadn't even noticed I said was, "Do not fret little one you are safe for now anyway… Though I fear I will not have enough time to explain who or rather what you are."

"I don't understand." I pleading hoping she'd tell me how to survive myself.

"You are not human, you are not a demon and you are not a reaper." Thanks that explained so much of what I already knew.

"Then what I am? What is left beside an angel?"

"More than you would care to know. " I am getting really tired of these riddles.

"Explain please. You said you would then do it because I have to know why I feel like this. Why I can't control it all. Why I don't trust my brother. Why! Tell me!" I was screaming and near tears pleading to a voice.

"Calm down little one. What you are is something that never should have happened. You are a mistake at least that's what most people believe. What you are my dear is half Valkyrie and half Banshee. Two very powerful beings."

"Wait, so I'm a Valkyrie and a Banshee. What!" This voice is officially crazy neither of those things exist.

"Yes, a Valkyrie and a Banshee an impossible combination yet a beautiful and powerful result. What do you know of them?" The voice asked. I sighed figuring I might as well listen.

"Nothing."

"Then I shall explain. A Valkyrie is a powerful female creature that decides who will die in a battle. They normally travel in groups of nine and can manifest horses from the air. All of them are women, young, beautiful and fierce. They usually dress in armor but you seem to be more comfortable in dresses. Valkyrie can change into a swan, a wolf or a raven, something that is very dangerous for them to do. If a Valkyrie was captured while transformed into a swan, a Valkyrie could be forced to become the capturer mate and lose all her power. If only a feather was taken a wish could be granted from it. Now normally they are immortal and invulnerable but I believe your banshee side, weakens that. You are a very complicated individual.

"Now a Banshee is typically a female spirit. Most look like old hags but a few are young and beautiful. They are omens of death. They moan and wail before a person's death and are constantly in contact with the human world to warn people, even if the death can not be avoided." Nyx finished and I was still confused.

"Okay let's say I believe you, how does any of that relate to me?" I asked bluntly trying to figure this out.

"Alright lets start with your brother, he has no honor there for no matter how much you try to convince yourself you love him you can't. Your Valkyrie half rejects him as a brother no matter what he does, he is still a demon." I nodded it made sense

"Now you are a murderer and that has a massive affect on not only your Banshee half but your Valkyrie half as well. You predict death almost like a reaper and when you are the cause of a death then your powers spike. It is a warning system, normally a Banshee can't kill anyone they just scream and wail to warn people but you are also a Valkyrie and when you get down to it they chose who will die and can in essence cause it. It is an internal conflict, you have the power to kill but it weakens you because you have to ignore your Banshee instincts to scream and focus on your Valkyrie ones. Your powers conflict causing you pain, the cuts are evidence of that." Okay it's getting clearer,

"Finally the control, you can't control it because you never understood what you were and that was holding you back. Now that you know you can control a lot more. For example you can change your appearance."

"One last question, can I kill without causing power spikes?"

"You should be able to if you scream or yell while doing it. Mainly any type of release would work. You cannot keep your instincts bottled up. Do you understand?" Nyx asked me and for the first time in a long time I knew what I had to do and why.

"Yes. I, Morana Loki-Circe Ekaterina, have been lied to my whole life by people I thought I could trust. I am half Valkyrie and half Banshee. I don't trust anyone who has no honor and I can't change that. I can predict death and cause it but I must wail, scream or yell in order for it not to cause me pain before or after. I can change my appearance and I am going to fix this mess I made. All of it." I took a deep breath as I felt Nyx laugh before leaving me. I closed my eyes and I felt myself move

POV Cerberus

"My sister…" I was in shock; right before she disappeared I saw her start to raise her weapon against me. I watched her vanish and I… I can't explain it she was my little sister and she's gone or at least hates me. I can't finish this alone I need her power.

I tried to breath but my body wouldn't obey… that could be the noose that's still around my neck. The guard dog's pawns were talking trying to find a way to find Morana.

They won't find her. I can't even sense her. I was always able to sense her. I've screwed up… I have no options left. I might as well be dead. I was suddenly brought from my thought by a… um… fork?

"What?" I struggled to say pulling the fork from my right temple.

"I am to deal with you." I heard Sebastian say

"What do you mean deal with him he is a murderer he has to go to jail." I heard John Watson say and I wasn't really concerned with what either one was saying but I was concerned with the way The Undertaker was looking at me.

"No, no, no gentleman I shall take him. I do need to practice making my costumers oh so pretty he shall be go practice." He was giggling as he said this and despite the fact that I am a demon I felt my blood run cold he is a reaper and well he was and probably still is the best.

"You will have to ask the young master." Sebastian commented and appearing out of nowhere the 'young master' was there.

"I see no issue with it Sebastian. The Undertaker is a reaper and will know how to restrain him. Besides the punishment is quite fitting. He didn't allow and probably assist in mutilating the bodies of several people." I knew that there was no more reason to hope I had no reason to. My sister, my last resort was gone. I sighed accepting my fate but I can't find it in myself to regret a single thing I did. After everything I am still just a demon.

I watched them give the rope I was connected to… my leash to The Undertaker and felt him tug at it. I followed. I watched as all the drug addicts and gangs came fore ward to clean up the Earl's mess. And I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl who reminded of Morana only about ten years older. She was gone before I could see her face… Who was she?

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading it. I don't know when I will have the next chapter up. It will probably after or around the time I finish my government paper, so around October 12****th ****I'm guessing. Anyway I hope you all have a good day/night/morning depending on when you read this. And thank you, once again, for reading!**


	17. Deadly Beauty

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Seventeen – Deadly Beauty

POV Morana

The first thing I noticed after… I'm going to say appeared because nothing else really describes how it felt. Anyway after I appeared in the park, I noticed that my appearance had changed.

My hair stopped at my shoulders, was spiked and blood red in color. My eyes were now the color of silver. I looked older by about 10 years, so I looked about 21. I also felt older, I understood more of what I was seeing and I was able to move with a grace I didn't even know I possessed. I was about three inches shorter than the butler, Sebastian I believe his name was.

I wasn't wearing a dress anymore instead I was wearing a red, plaid, skirt but instead of having red, black and other colors, it was mixed with different shades of red. The skirt stopped a good two and a half inches above my mid thigh. Covering most of my legs were black stockings. There was a two-inch gap in between the skirt and stockings, where my legs showed. I was also wearing a long sleeved white shirt that hung off my shoulders. On top of the shirt I had a black vest that laced up like shoes. I was wearing a pair of combat boots with several buckles on them. Finally I had on a simple black leather choker on with a black diamond dangling from it. The leather was aged just enough so that it was soft but was still stiff enough that it didn't move when ever my neck moved. I was basically wearing a collar, the diamond landed in the hollow of my neck were a nametag would be. I am not completely sure why I have a collar on but who really cares. The outfit as a whole showed off the fact I did have curves. It was easy to move in, it didn't restrict my movement and I would be able to fight in this.

Then I watched them take my brother away and I can't quite describe what it is I felt watching it all happen. Part of me wanted to go and help him despite everything he had done. Then another completely different part of me, a very sadistic part I might add, wanted him to suffer but a third even stronger part of me wanted answers. I know so little about who I actually am.

I let the drug addicts and gangs swarm the area. I was lost in the crowd for a short minute until I spotted them, the reapers, leaving the park… Well they aren't going to get too far, at least not when I still wanted, no, I needed, answers.

"William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff. Those are your names correct?" I asked walking over to them. Grell turned around and was holding a garden gnome in his hands and I have clue why he but he was. He was also starring at my head, which was making me rather uncomfortable. William looks pissed, well I am guessing he's pissed considering how emotionally stifled he is. Oh and he has the chainsaw I was using earlier, I was wondering what happened to it. Though I don't remember leaving it behind… I am not going to question what exactly happened when I disappeared.

"Yes those are our names what do you want and who are you." William… I want to say asked but it didn't sound like a question. God this is awkward.

"Your hair is such a pretty shade of red!" Grell yelled, at least now I know why he's starring. He was smiling at me, which is actually quite creepy because his teeth are pointed. He was quickly shut up by a glare from William.

"My name is Morana Loki-Circe Ekaterina and you may have heard of me and I have a question, well questions, for you." I felt myself being pushed back and pinned to a wall by William. Well some one's pushy.

"What do you want and what are you." Again he wasn't asking. How does he keep his voice so even. I wonder if he even has emotions.

"I want answers and you don't already know what I am?" He stopped trying push me through the wall and focused on just holding me there.

"No one knows." I heard Grell say mainly because when someone has you pinned to a wall all you can see is that person and we, William and me that is, were currently having a staring contest.

"William would you be so kind as to let me up so I can explain and get some damn questions, answered." He reluctantly released me and I took a deep breath before I began again, "What do you know of my parents?"

"They are reapers." William's voice was even and I want to say he looked annoyed, at least I think he looks annoyed.

"What if they weren't?" I asked carefully

"Your parents are reapers." Okay this is getting us nowhere fast.

"Then how am I half Valkyrie and half Banshee if my parents were reapers that makes no sense!" I yelled losing my temper for a second causing some car alarms to go off… Inhale…exhale…

"Oh! I read a tabloid about this!" Grell squealed still looking at my hair… Okay note to self: wear hats when dealing with reapers who are obsessed with the color red.

"Tabloid? There was a tabloid about this? Explain please." I said

"The tabloids print fake stories to get money Reaper Sutcliff they are fiction not fact and why were you reading tabloids when you have paperwork." I do not have time for this.

"The tabloids are interesting and I was reading it on my… break for beauty tips…" That's the best he can do… A child could think of a better reason!

"You do not get a br-"

"Okay moving on from this, what did the tabloid say!" I yelled covering William's mouth until I felt he would shut up, after all I am incredibly powerful. Note to self: keep ego in check.

"Oh it was about super soldiers. Like combining two powerful races or people regardless of gender to make a child that could be controlled and used as a weapon. It was a really stupid article I mean what happens when the kid becomes a teenager. Teenage rebellion, honestly it's a stupid idea." Grell said not really caring that, the last bit information he just gave me doesn't help at all.

"Was there anything else?" I asked getting annoyed

"Yeah it talked about surgoened mothers and things like that."

"Um… do you mean surrogate or surgeon?" I asked confused, is surgoened even a word.

"Surrogate… I think." He said and began to look at his nails out of boredom.

"Great, hey William do you know anything about my parents?" He turned to look at me; okay he's defiantly pissed.

"They are reapers and you are going to face judgment for your crimes." Why do I feel like he's going to try and sell me a bible?

"Okay are you going to start preaching about the wrath of God or do I need to start running?" I asked already running out of the alleyway away from them.

I ran for a good twelve minutes before I stopped and took a look around. I was standing under a street sign.

"Baker Street… Hm… that's where Dr. John Watson and Sherlock live." I smirked to myself, "I wonder…"

POV Grell

"Will shouldn't we, I don't know get her?" I asked, but Will seemed to be contemplating something probably what that girl, Morana said. She had very pretty hair just like Madam Red. Only Morana's hair was a shade darker. The color of blood, she had such beautiful hair, both of them, such beautiful shades of red.

"No, I will send others after her for now we must return. I must interrogate the girl's parents and your paperwork needs to get done. If I need to return I shall return alone. In other words you are not coming back here until your paperwork is complete." I let out a whine.

"But Will! I did so well! I didn't flirt!" He glared at me and I realized this was not up for debate. I sighed letting it go. I'll just come back when Will's not looking and this time I won't get caught. I'll get some one else to do my paperwork so I can come back here. I smiled to myself, Bassie, Sherly.

POV John Watson

" Sherlock the case is finished. Even if it wasn't, there is nothing we could do." It's like trying to reason with brick wall.

"The girl John where did the girl go!" Okay let's just humor the anti-social genius.

"Sherlock what does it matter what happened to the girl she was child even if we caught her there is no evidence that she actually did anything. There is nothing we can do even if the Morana was still around here! We have no control over this case! It was never our case Sherlock! Um… Sherlock." I wasn't done with my rant but the fact that a girl just came in through the window that I don't think was open, earlier.

"Hello boys!" She said smiling at us. Sherlock seemed to be thinking about how to react.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Sherlock asked

"You know I got asked a very similar question earlier today. Though I am offended that you don't remember me." She said and for a split second she looked a lot like Morana.

"Morana?" I said shocked that she could be the same little girl I helped. She can't be the same girl.

"Give the doc a prize! Now I need to know is it possible for two females to have a child using a surrogate mother. The child would have no father. I need to know if that is possible".

"No a child must have a mother and a father. Tell her John." I would have if Sherlock were right.

"I can't do that Sherlock because it is possible just advanced medical theory. The whiptail lizards are an all female species that are found in New Mexico. They clone themselves to reproduce, meaning their eggs do not need to be fertilized. Though if you tried to use this method on humans it wouldn't work. The lizards clone themselves naturally humans are unable to do that. But there is a lab in Australia where they found a way to fertilize an egg using any type of cell in the body. Hypothetically speaking two females could father and mother a baby girl. Two females lack the genetic information to create a male child meaning the child would have to be female. It is possible but very difficult. Only a handful of people actually know how to actually perform the procedure. A surrogate mother would not be necessary but could be used. I don't see why though." I explained to them both… Wait Sherlock was wrong and didn't know something!

"So it is possible." She asked me almost in shock.

"Yes." I confirmed before I asked, "Why?"

"Because I am no mistake." Was all she said before disappearing out the window. I turn to look at Sherlock who seemed to be in his own form of shock, which meant he was walking towards the fridge to get out an experiment that would hold his attention as he though about the case.

**AN: I think this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Now before anyone asks yes those lizards do exist and the Australia thing is true I will put links below this if you want to read about it. Please let me know if the links do not work. The next chapter will probably be just as long because I still need to explain things a bit more. I have no clue when that chapter will be up but I am aiming for around Halloween. Have a lovely day and thank you for reading.**

**Links – remove spaces and add punctuation**

**Lizards: w w American.c o m (Slash) m (Question Mark) id (equal) asexual - lizards**

**Australia: . (slash) 2 (Slash) hi (slash) health (slash) 1431 **

**Morana's Eyes: **

** .word (slash) 2011 (slash) 02s(slash) 07c6 **

**Morana's Clothes: **

**images .com (slash) image (slash) photos (slash) 224 000 00 (slash) cute (dash) anime (dash) girl (dash) anime (dash) stories (dash) 224 939 90 (dash) 495 (dash) **


	18. Terrible Things

The Queen's Guard Dog

**AN: Hello again. I have edited this chapter and I will delete the other one in a bit just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. Once again thank you for reading and I will update soon. So have an amazing day and thank you for putting up with my craziness!**

Chapter Eighteen – Terrible Things

POV Ciel

I was in my study, looking through the excess of unfinished paperwork that had accumulated on my desk. Most of the papers were asking for money that I saw no reason to give. A few of the papers were actually important, informing me whether of not a store was making a profit. Slowly my mind wandered to the case and Sherlock.

"Sebastian, without Morana the case isn't over. Not completely, the girl has been at the center of this case from the start. She is the only thing in this case that does not fit." I said not only annoyed with Morana's sudden disappearance but also frustrated that no one knows what happened. Not that I am going to admit that to the demon.

"What do you require my lord. All you have to do is command me." He replied with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Are you even capable of finding her, Sebastian? She may very well be dead." I highly doubt she is dead, not with the power she housed… or still houses.

"If it is ordered of me I can not fail." I sighed – mentally of course - typical demon not answering my questions.

"Sebastian this is an order," I felt the contract hum, "Find and capture Morana Loki-Circe Ekaterina. Do not fail me."

Sebastian gracefully fell to knees, placed his right hand over his heart or where his heart would be, and said, "Yes my lord."

POV William T. Spears

I left Grell at a desk with enough paperwork to last any one else a decade. I had also received permission to interrogate Morana's suspected parents. They were already in an interrogation room, on charges of using human children in their unconventional experiments.

I entered the room to see they were restrained in a manor that suggested that had already been tortured.

"My name is William T. Spears you are going to answer my questions." Years of dealing with Grell has caused me to never ask questions, instead I demand answers. They nodded and I continued.

"Your daughter."

"You found her?" The father asked

"She claims to be half Valkyrie and half Banshee. Explain."

"What she say is true." The mother said softly only to be silenced by her husbands growl. I wrapped my hand around his neck and nodded for her to continue.

"We needed strong shinigami. Ones that, were loyal without a fault. Shinigami like you… She is not a shinigami…" The woman broke into tears for several minutes before she was able to continue. " She is an experiment… What she said is true… A small cell sample and an egg were taken from both species. The Banshee's egg fertilized by the Valkyrie's cell died in the first couple days. The Valkyrie's egg proved to be stronger… Morana grew faster than a normal shinigami would have… my body couldn't handle it… She was born almost 4 months early… She was powerful from the moment she first cried… The building nearly collapsed. Her emotions drove her power. She wasn't a Valkyrie and she was a Banshee she was mix of two very powerful species and she was to young to understand… Shinigami are fragile humans to the power she controls… Though it will kill her. Her body is young and far to weak." The woman cried, her story was finished and I released her husband's neck. He gasped for breath and I walked towards the exit paused for a second I said,

"Your execution is scheduled for tomorrow." I told them coldly.

POV Lizzy

"Mother, may I go visit Ciel." I asked still mourning Paula's death but unable to show it around my parents. They disapprove of such attachment to the help. Though how can I not get attached. I love my parents very much but… Paula raised me.

"Yes, you may darling, sent a letter you may visit him in three days." I nodded and left to go draft my letter to my dear fiancée.

As I walked through the halls toward my room all they lights went out. It was pitch black and I was to startle to move. I saw two yellow eyes in the darkness. They aren't human…

A loud growl broke my train of thought and a rather large female wolf stood in front of me. I looked again into her eyes and saw they held no anger. She walked over to me and nudged my hand with her nose. She turned around stopping when my hand rested on the scruff of her neck. I grabbed it and she led me out of the house. I don't know why I followed but I did. I hope I don't regret this. I closed my eyes and prayed she, she lead me into the forest.

POV Lestrade

Sherlock and Watson just stormed into my office in the middle of my lunch hour.

"Lestrade, the case is not over." Sherlock said pacing in my… small… office.

"What do you mean? The Undertaker took Cerberus and the girl is gone. The case is closed." I told them, well Sherlock. Watson was just standing there trying to calm Sherlock down.

"The girl Lestrade! She is alive and apparently has two biological mothers." What?

"Are you high? Is he high?" I asked complete baffled.

"No he isn't and a girl with two biological mother's is not impossible." John replied for Sherlock who had started to rant about… Banshees? God I need drink.

POV Cerberus

I am not entirely sure where I am. I know that it is dark and I can hear laughter. I am restrained with dark magic. It is strong and I can't break its hold. I feel a knife press against my skin. I can't scream as it presses into me burning. I am biting my bottom lip causing it bleed only leading to more pain.

I hear The Undertaker laugh, as he places something on my head. Something that feels like hair falls into my face. I hear him laugh again.

"Such a pretty lady." He says flatly and begins cutting again. It is unbearable.

And still I do not regret a thing I have done… Even pinned down being tortured by a legend… No I have no regret… I have no use for it… I will not regret anything… Even in my darkest hours I will not regret what I have done, whom I have hurt and what I have become. I will not let them win.

I pass out listening to his laughter…

**Halloween/New Years (Depends on what you call it) Special!**

**Note: This has no other purpose that being funny most characters will be somewhat if not completely ooc. And this takes place at a random Halloween party.**

POV NO ONE

Cerberus, Morana, Sherlock, Mycroft and Watson were the first to arrive.

Morana was dressed an angel of death. She had jet-black wings, contrasting with her short red hair, on her back. She wore a mini black ruffle dress that fit her frame perfectly. She was wearing four-inch heels that made her as tall as her pseudo brother. Sherlock was dressed as Dexter. He wore a butcher's apron, black gloves and held a syringe. He was clearly annoyed with the costume he was wearing. Cerberus was dressed as a typical grim reaper, black cloak with a hood and a scythe in his hand. Mycroft… he didn't have a costume… Or it didn't look like he was wearing a costume. He was still wearing his suit… Watson was dressed an army doctor… How original…

Watson, Mycroft and Cerberus gravitated towards one of the several tables placed in the room for the night. Morana went to try and change the music but ended up getting in an argument with the D.J. and Sherlock when to go deduce the caterers… He got chased out the kitchen by the head chef who was holding a rather large knife. He decided it was probably safer to stay with Watson.

It wasn't long before Ciel, Lizzy, Sebastian, Grell, William, The Undertaker, Lau, Ran Mao, Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin arrived.

Ciel was dressed as Hamlet… With cat ears… Probably Lizzy's doing, seeing as she was also holding a tail. Sebastian was just watching with his trademark smirk as his young master walked… after all Phantomhive's do not run away from their fiancée's. Any way he walked away from his fiancée and closer to Sebastian who was admiring his cat ears.

The Undertaker was dressed like Belle from the Beauty and the Beast. He was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that looked out of place on his body. He laughed and joined Lizzy in discussing cute things. Lizzy who was dressed as a Cinderella wore a shimmery floor length blue dress and clear heels. She abandons the things she had been holding so she could get into a more in depth conversation with the Undertaker.

Sebastian had horns placed on his head to look like he was a demon or the devil it was unclear which. He had also removed his gloves to reveal the contract mark. He simply stayed close to his young master avoiding Lizzy who wanted to put him in a pink bonnet… again.

Grell appeared to be a male… female… transvestite prostitute. He was standing next to William who appeared to be Grell's pimp. William had not moved very far from the door and Grell was glancing between Sherlock and Sebastian clearly having issues deciding between the two.

Lau and Ran Mao were situated on a couch. Ran Mao was dressed, as broccoli and Lau had no costume on. This was one of the first times any one had heard Ran Mao speak and all she said was…

"Broccoli… Broccoli." About every thirty minutes,

The servants, Bard, Finny and Mey Rin were all dressed in outfits from their past. Mey rin was an assassin; she had no glasses on which surprised every one. Bard was dressed like he was in the royal guard, a very different costume than Watson's. Finny was of course dressed as a lab experiment. He had a tattered with dressing gown on and had Lizzy use make up to make it look like he had been injected… Several hundred times.

The all slowly relaxed enough to sit at one table. It was a round table so from twelve; Sherlock, John, Bard, May Rin, Lau and Ran Mao, Cerberus, The Undertaker, Lizzy, Grell, Morana, William, Ciel, Sebastian, Finny then Mycroft.

They talked and for a good two hours before the music that was playing changed. It became the dance music Morana had wanted from the beginning. She was the first on to stand up and dance. She dragged her brother to the floor.

Ciel stood out of the way to avoid being asked to dance. The Undertaker was thankfully distracting Lizzy so he was able to enjoy the evening with out her disturbance.

Overall Morana, Grell, Cerberus and the servants were the only ones dancing. The party went on for another two hours before they all realized it was nearing midnight. Ciel had already left because he could no longer stay awake. Watson and Mycroft had also left seeing as the both had work in the morning. The rest left at about one in the morning due to a dance competition that lasted longer than they had anticipated.


	19. Step 8

The Queen's Guard Dog

Chapter Nineteen – Step 8

POV Morana

I remember that after my talk with Sherlock and Watson, I truly didn't know what to do. My anger had dissipated and left me feeling a bit empty and very lost. I took a deep breath, this shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened. I was naïve and scared. Cerberus… He made me feel safe, loved and cared for. Did he even care for me? Was I only a weapon to him? Is that all I will ever be? A weapon.

**A Short Walk Later**

I don't know how ended up here, in an AA meeting… I doubt I ever will. I don't really know why but I sat down in a chair that was a part of a circle. A few minutes later a rather tired looking man sat down next to me.

"What's your poison?" He asked, and I wasn't sure how to respond. I am not an alcoholic. I am not even sure what to call _this_ what ever _this _is.

"Poison? More like what's breathing? Ever wake up one day and realize your whole life was a lie? That everything you thought you knew was wrong? That nothing makes sense because you trusted some one you shouldn't have? That you have done things you can't take back no matter how much you wish you could? That you hurt people, people who did not deserve it? That you weren't who you thought you were? Have you ever become so angry you couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong? Ever look at some one and laugh at their pain? Ever wonder what is it that is keeping you sane? Ever felt so lost that just standing up makes you dizzy?" I asked him, trying to find some sort of answer that would help ease my pain.

"I think we've all been there once or twice." He said with a tired chuckle.

"Try my whole life." I replied as the desperation hit me. I would probably never truly find peace.

"Must be rough." He commented as more people walked in.

"You have no idea."

"Well I hope the program can help you. My name's Alex." I shook his hand and told him my name. We didn't have to wait long for the meeting to begin.

"Alright my name is Dr. Mai and I see a lot of new faces as well as some old ones. This is how the 12 steps program works. All of the new clients will get a sponsor, this sponsor will be some one who has already gone through the 12 steps program and is sober. They have been in your shoes and will help you through the recovery process. And it is a process, it will take a lot of work to get you where you want and deserve to be in life. Right now I want my sponsors to stand on the right side of the room."

"See you soon." Alex said and walked to the right side of the room.

"Now that you all know who the sponsors are, I want all of the new members to speak with the sponsors. When you find a sponsor swap numbers and bond. We will discuss the 12 steps further when everyone has a sponsor." I walked across the room to Alex, as the Doctor asked.

"Alex I want your opinion on something…" I told him and he gave me an understanding smile, "I don't really know how to say this but you must understand my life hasn't been easy. People I thought I could trust hurt me."

"Kid, we've all been there."

"Not like I have." I took a deep breath and began my story. He was quiet through the entire thing. He never once looked at me in pity or disgust like I expected him to. He didn't even call me a liar when I told him of Nyx. When I had finished he only said, "Step 8"

"Step 8?" I questioned.

"Make a list of all persons we have harmed, and become willing to make amends to them all. That's step 8. You skipped a few steps kid but I guess some steps don't apply to you do they." He said

"You are very understanding, why is that? You never questioned my story, why?" That question had been rattling around my brain since I finished my story and I wanted an answer.

"Your eyes. I have a daughter… Well I had a daughter. Her mother was American. When she went back to America she took my sunshine. My little girl… when I finally put the bottle down long enough to save enough money for a plane ticket to see her… Her eyes were the same way when she told me how rough her life was. It hadn't been easy on her or her mother. She had an accent and people bullied her because of it. She blamed me, as well she should have. I could have stopped drinking but that I realized that too late. You weren't lying and neither was she." Alex wiped his eyes when he was done and took a deep breath.

"Well then step 8, shall we start?" I asked

"Yes I believe we should but first I know this coffee shop that's open 24/7."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

POV Lizzy

She was a beautiful silver wolf and seemed to glow in the moonlight. She licked my hand as if to comfort me. She protected me and it didn't even surprise me when she spoke. Her voice was soothing. I sat on a rock and listened to her voice,

"Lady Elizabeth, how much do you know about the Phantomhive family?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive's fiancée," I told her, and she sighed,

"I doubt you as naive as you act but lets start from the top anyway. The Phantomhive's have served the crown for years. They are the Queen's Guard Dogs. Do you follow me?" She asked carefully watching as my expressions change. Not naïve as I act… No I'm just not as weak as I look.

"I follow you but that would mean…" I trailed off feeling a terrible knot form in my chest right where my heart is. I fell to my knees, collapsing on the ground. She curled around me protectively. He is in even more danger than I thought… I don't know how I will ever be able to protect him.

"Yes, Ciel is the Queen's Guard Dog. His latest case involved ritualistic murders that, were very graphic in nature. He has currently closed the case but only one of the murders has been captured. Do you know why he takes the cases he takes?" Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"They say the Queen's Guard Dog only takes the cases the Queen wants him to take." I replied confused by her uncertainty.

"Yes but his cases all involve something supernatural in nature do you understand?"

"Like angels and demons?" The wolf left out a barking laugh,

"More than you know, little one, more than you know." She glanced at me with sadness filling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" This, whatever it was involved Ciel and I must protect Ciel.

"Have you ever noticed how Sebastian's eyes glow red?" She questioned calmly.

"Yes but I always thought it was just my imagination." She exhaled sharply at my answer.

"Lady Elizabeth, you must understand there are things in this world that do not always appear as they are… Sebastian…Grell… Ciel… even me, are all examples of this. Sebastian is a demon, Ciel his contractor." She paused to comfort me as I broke down. When I could breathe again I told her to continue even though my head was spinning with these revelations. Could I even protect him from this? Do I even stand a chance at protecting him?

"Grell is a shinigami or death god, though I believe reaper is the word you are more acquainted with. And then there's me… I am a Banshee and a Valkryie two absurdly powerful races both dealing in death. A Banshee warns people when a death is about to happen. A Valkryie decides who will die in a battle." I looked at her frightened by what she had just told me but despite this I couldn't find it in me to scream or run away or even fight… Fight with what? Who am I kidding I have no swords. Without them I am useless.

"You said Ciel contracted Sebastian what do you mean by that?" My voice was shaking at what it could mean for my Ciel. Who am I fooling … I know what it means but why! Why would he do that?

"Ciel Phantomhive's life has been far from easy. He lost both parents when he quite young and to top it off it was on his birthday. He was angry… No he was beyond that, he wanted and still does want revenge on those who killed his parents. You can hardly blame him… He was dying as revenge and hate burned inside of him… He was consumed by it until he was able to summon Sebastian. He made a deal, his eye sealed with the mark of the contract, ensuring that he would survive until he reached his goal of revenge." I pulled her closer to me and hugged her as I cried into to her fur. I couldn't protect him… I had failed. Am I… Was I doomed to fail from the start? Ciel…

"Why…" I asked fruitlessly, already knowing the answer.

"There is no easy explanation for what has been done. All I can say is that it is in the past and he made his choice." She whispered

"Why even tell me this…" I asked in desperation to understand what her motives were.

"Because you remind me of myself. Thrown into danger with out knowing it. I didn't realize a lot of things until it was to late. I am not a saint, I have killed people I am not innocent of that. I was manipulated and didn't even know it until my hands were stained with innocent blood." I gasped at her confession.

"I know you aren't me but you are in danger and don't even know it. You must learn how to recognize what you cannot see and I can't teach you. Lady Elizabeth, listen to me and remember this nothing is, as it seems. Now I must go, my time is running out where as yours is just beginning." I moved back slightly to stare at her face before releasing her completely.

"One more thing before I go, I apologize for harming your maid. I know you may not forgive me but remember me as I was before this moment. Thank you and goodbye Lady Elizabeth…." Part of me was in shock hearing that this amazing wolf had a hand in killing Paula but another part of me was afraid for the wolf, her sounded so sad as she said her last words… yes that's what they were. I sat there on the rock crying my poor heart out finally understanding why the wolf had told me all this. It was her penance for all that she had done. I cried for her life, for my Ciel who lost his childhood and parents and for Paula who was the innocent victim in all this. I cried because I could not protect Ciel. I didn't stop crying till I had no more tears to shed. When the last tear fell I felt different… I wasn't feeling weak like I normally do after crying. No this was something else. Something different… Maybe this time I could protect Ciel… Maybe now that I know what it is I am up against I can protect him…

**AN: Damn! It's been a long time. Sorry I got a bit stuck… Though if it happens again you can check my profile for the reasons as I now have an update schedule posted there. So should I disappear again you can go and see why. Moving on from that, I have about one or two chapters left to write. This chapter was originally going to be the last one but I would have been WAY too long. So I am splitting it up. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
